The Creepslayerz
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: A series of drabbles/short stories centering on Eli and Steve as they navigate their lives as creepslayerz and regular kids just trying to get by. Rated T for later possibilities.
1. Darker Days

**Creepslayerz happened and then I ran into an 'imagine your otp' so this was born. I hope you enjoy! Also I'm offended that Eli isn't an available character to tag on this stupid site.**

They don't share many classes, really only one if they don't count gym, but that small window of time is enough to talk about their creepslayerz business. It's become an almost daily thing too – they make plans in the few minutes before class officially starts or whenever the teacher leaves the room.

Only this time is different.

Eli twists around in his seat and says in a hushed voice, "Hey, Steve." He smiles and waits for the usual recognition, but there is nothing. However it isn't because he is dozing, no, he has a strangely adept ability to snap out of his sleep in an instant, especially when it comes to anything creepslayerz. This is something else. Right now Steve's shoulders are slumped as he rests his cheek against his knuckles and stares vacantly out the window. Eli frowns. "Um, Steve," he speaks a little louder and waves a hand in front of his friend's face.

Steve blinks as he notices something waving and the daze is broken. He shifts his gaze toward Eli. "Oh, hey, Eli. What's up?"

Eli's brow furrows for a moment before he bounces back "Creepslayerz business." He grins. "Have you caught any new creepers or seen anything suspicious we should check out?"

Steve shakes his head with a strange lack of energy. "I haven't been out much. Sorry." He shrugs. "Lot of homework."

"O-Okay." Eli lets it go and faces forward just as the teacher walks in. He doesn't stop thinking about it though. Steve always goes out, even without him. He has sports and parties and all kinds of other things that very much require going out. And he especially doesn't worry about homework – ever. Oh well, he'll just have to try again at lunch. They don't make a habit of sitting with each other, Steve insists it has to be this way to keep cover, but occasionally he can convince him to eat lunch together. Hopefully today will be one of those days.

…

Lunch comes around and after a not so quick trip through the line, Eli looks over the cafeteria to try and locate Steve. Within seconds he spots the familiar blonde hair, set off from the crowd. Well, that certainly makes this easier. He scurries toward Steve, ducking and weaving around people before he breaks through to the corner where the losers normally sit. There is no one here now though. Steve's presence probably scared them all off. No one else knows that he isn't so bad.

Eli plops down in front of Steve. "What'd you get?" He looks between Steve and his plate. He keeps it light, but he can't help but worry about the fact Steve _chose_ this seat. No one chooses this seat. Sure, it made talking to him easier, but he can't ignore the red flags this choice sets off.

"Pizza." He shrugs before picking up his slice and nibbling on it.

Eli chews on the inside of his cheek. That response is another bad sign. The few times he has eaten lunch with Steve he only answers in one of two ways – over the top as if he is some kind of play and gruffly, mocking Eli's interest in his food. It's just food, nothing special about it. While Steve can be a bit simple-minded, he does not give simple answers. Moreover he does not take small bites. Never ever. "Are you, um, feeling okay?"

Steve makes a point to take a bigger bite from his food. "Yeah, just fine." He doesn't even bother to put on a smile. "Just tired I guess. From all our stuff."

Eli makes a soft sound beneath his breath. Steve spoke with such disinterest it was hard to stop himself from looking offended. Their _stuff_. Stuff. That's how Steve refers to homework, his parents, or whatever nasty goo they may have been splattered with from their missions. But never does he talk about their creepslaying like that. He is so not fine. "Well, then you should definitely eat. Eating boosts energy, helps you focus, and even improves your mood! Although fish would have been a better choice than your pizza because of the omega-3 in it. Better in the long term. " Maybe he should outright say that Steve is in fact not alright, but he isn't all that receptive to confrontation, especially of the emotional variety.

A smile twitches at Steve's lips. "Alright, Brainiac. I'll eat more fish or whatever."

Eli brightens at even the smallest sign he might be breaking through the cloud hanging over Steve. Still, it's clear whatever is bothering Steve is far from gone. That smile won't last long.

…

At the end of the day Eli rushes from the school to catch up with Steve. He finds him in the parking lot on the way to his Vespa. "Steve!" he calls. His pace evens out once he reaches Steve's side. "I was wondering. Do you want to come over today?" He smiles, but he watches Steve carefully all the same.

Steve frowns and averts his eyes. "I don't know…"

Eli leaps in front of him. "Come on," He strikes a pose. "Creepslayerz." He waves his hands as he grins from ear to ear.

Steve puffs out a laugh. "You dork." He rolls his eyes, but his smiles betrays him. "I'll come." He gets on his Vespa. "Get on."

Eli hops on and takes hold of Steve's shoulders and then they're off.

It takes them no more than a few minutes to get from school to Eli's house, much faster than any bus could ever hope to be. Honestly Eli would rather do this every day if he could convince Steve, but he hasn't quite managed that. Again an issue with breaking cover.

They head straight to Eli's room and he prepares to settle on the bed until Steve deviates from the path.

Steve takes a seat in the floor at the foot of the bed. "Hey," his voice is soft, "you think we could do something different, like a game or something."

Eli blinks and stares curiously at his head, unable to see his face from where he stands. "Y-Yeah, sure!" They play games occasionally, but it is definitely not their norm. Steve just gets weirder and weirder as this day goes on. "What do you want to play? Madden? Killer Instinct? Mortal Combat? Speed?" He nods as he offers the final option. It is just about the only game that isn't a video game he was able to get Steve to play. Mostly Steve refuses anything but fighting or sports games.

Steve shrugs. "Chess?"

Eli's face goes blank. Okay, Steve is broken. For sure. Many, _many_ times Steve has sworn up and down he would never, ever play chess or any of his nerd games with him. Well…who is he to look a gift horse in the mouth. "I'll get that!" He scurries to his desk and grabs the game from the shelf. When he comes back he sits on the floor across from Steve. "I'll be black," he says as he sets up. "That means you go first."

"Cool." He drags a pawn two spaces.

Eli moves one of his pawns to match.

They go back and forth like this for a while, much longer than was necessary. Eli could have beaten Steve into the ground with four or five moves easily. Steve is far too distracted to be any real challenge. He simply allowed the game to go on.

Steve sighs and leans back against the footboard. He closes his eyes and crosses his arms almost as if to hug himself. He remains quiet for a long moment. Then he says, "I hate myself."

Eli starts. "What?" He stares wide eyed. Did he seriously just say that? Why? Is this what has been on his mind all day, eating away at him? His thoughts buzz as he searches Steve's face for an answer.

Steve says nothing. He doesn't even move.

Eli frowns and his brows knit together. "Well…" he rubs his finger and thumb together as he mulls this over. "That's okay." He doesn't need an answer. Not today. It is enough that Steve admitted this at all. He crawls over to Steve's side.

Steve blinks and confusion creases his face. He glances at Eli, not sure what to expect.

Eli leans his head against Steve's shoulder. "I'll just have to love you enough for both of us." He smiles up at Steve. "Until you can see yourself the way I do."

Steve's expression softens and a light flickers to life in his eyes. "Thanks," he whispers. He wraps an arm around Eli's shoulder in a loose hug. "I needed that."

"Anything for a creepslayer." For _him._

 **Instead of making a separate story for every small idea I have for these two I'm just going to add to this story. So like I said in the summary it will be more of a series of drabbles rather than an overarching story. Thus it won't necessarily be chronological either, you can read these chapters in basically any order. Also, you can take this as shipping or just friendship, it can go either way. I hope you enjoyed! Please review.**


	2. Lunch

**A super short one, inspired by another 'imagine your otp'. I just tweaked it a bit to fit them. Enjoy!**

Eli mostly eats alone and today is no different. He goes through the line and even takes his seat on the outskirts of the cafeteria. It is both so Steve can wander over if the whim so strikes him and because most of his bullies stay within the crowd, at the center of attention.

From the corner of his eye he notices someone approaching and pivots his head to get a good look. As his gaze falls on them, however, he lets out a heavy sigh and his expression sours. They aren't Steve. He blinks twice, caught off guard by his own thoughts. He still isn't quite used to hoping for people to be Steve.

"Hey, loser," someone who Eli has never seen before says. All he knows is this guy is way bigger than him.

Eli averts his eyes and does not respond. While there is no guarantee, it is the best way to get rid of bullies quick. No reaction means no fun.

The boy sits across from Eli and sneers, a malicious spark in his eye. He twirls a spare fork between his fingers.

Eli remembers then what day it is. A holiday. Or the school equivalent of it. They served extra food and extra _good_ food. He should have seen this coming, should have prepared the way he usually does, but he completely overlooked what this day was. Still, he holds onto hope that ignoring the boy will help.

The boy snickers as he reaches out and slices a piece out of Eli's cake.

"Hey!" Eli scowls. That's one of the only kinds of cake he likes!

They boy snickers as he brings the piece to his mouth. He takes slow, deliberate bites.

Eli clenches his fists and pins the boy beneath the meanest look he can muster. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The boy laughs out loud. "Oh please." He rolls his eyes. "Whatcha gonna do? Beat me up?" He utters a single syllable laugh and goes for another bite.

Eli draws in a deep breath and bellows, "CREEPER. HE'S A SHAPESHIFTING CREEPER!"

The boy's brow furrows and he looks at Eli as if he is crazy.

In the next instant Steve comes flying into view. "Die creeper!" He leaps over the table and tackles the boy.

Eli crosses his arms and a smirk curls his lips. "I won't." He snickers. "But he certainly will." He can't use this method every day or even every time he is bullied, but every so often it is so totally worth it.

 **Steve still doesn't want to break cover, but hates when other people pick on Eli so they decide that every so often Eli can use this as a way to get Steve to rescue him without it being completely obvious that Steve just wants to protect Eli. It is canon and you can't convince me otherwise. XD I hope you liked it even though it was short.**

 **I'll do a more serious bullying chapter later on, I swear. lol Please review!**


	3. Break

**I saw some art in the star vs. fandom and it reminded me of these two, so I made a story out of it. Enjoy!**

Steve rides to Eli's house on his Vespa, strides up to the house, and walk right in. He doesn't bother asking if it is okay to come or even knocking on the door to be allowed in. He halfway lives here at this point. "Hey, Mrs. P," he yells and gives a wave as he passes the kitchen.

"Hello, dear," she pops her head out of the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? Soda, perhaps?"

"Nah, I'm good." Steve swings around the banister and heads up the stairs.

"Oh, um, I don't know if you'll really be able to do much with Eli today. He's hasn't come out since he got home Friday. The ACTs aren't too far off and he is taking it very seriously."

Steve scoffs. Of course the brainiac would be stressing over some silly test. When Eli didn't ask Steve to come over Friday he assumed it was some sort of school thing. Still, that was two days ago. That's a bit ridiculous. He pivots. "Don't worry, I got this Mrs. P." He points at himself and grins. "If anyone can drag him out of his head, it's me."

She laughs and smiles fondly. "It's true. You really have brought him out of his shell. It's nice to see him out and about more often."

"I'll be back in a flash." He snaps his fingers as he turns and heads the rest of the way up the stairs and to Eli's room. He enters and is greeted by the sight of Eli bent over his desk, studying away. Steve shakes his head, but smiles nonetheless. "Hey, pepperbuddy, whatcha up to?" He takes a seat on the edge of the bed and it sags beneath him.

Eli sighs. "Studying."

Steve gives it a minute, but when Eli simply lets them falls back into silence he decides to say, "Hey." He moves to Eli and places a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we take a break? We don't even have to talk creepslayerz. Just sit back and relax."

Eli gets stuck for the millionth time on a problem and groans, flopping his head over into his hands. "No thank you."

"Come on." Steve nudges Eli. "We can even watch your favorite geek shows – Star Trek, Dr. Who, or the history channel." He waits for the reaction.

Eli shakes his head. "No time."

Steve gapes. What the heck? Eli never lets Steve get away with calling his shows 'geeky'. He always goes on a rant about all the ways each and every one of them are in fact cool. Eli definitely needs a break. "Yeah, well you're making time." He lifts Eli from the chair and slings him over his shoulder.

Eli yelps and flails. "H-Hey! No. Put me down."

Steve chuckles. "Not on your life, kid. Tests may be important to you, but taking care of yourself is more important."

Eli sighs and ceases his struggling. "Alright." There's no way he is going to win this fight anyway. Steve always has been and always will be ten times stronger than him. "But you better let me pick the show for real this time." He points a finger in Steve's face.

Steve smiles. "I promise." He takes Eli to the living room and dumps him on the couch. "Now go on, pick your geek show. I'll be right back." He heads for the kitchen.

Eli scowls after him. "Star Trek is gold!" He doesn't have the effort to give any other kind of argument. Instead he uses his energy to go to the cabinet and locate a dvd. Ultimately he chooses a Star Trek movie – just as Steve predicted – and sets it up before slinking back to the couch.

Steve returns with a bowl of cereal in one hand and a cup in another. He pushes the bowl into Eli's hands. "Eat." He flops down next to Eli. "Afterwards you get your tea." He sets it on the table next to the couch.

"Oh, Applejacks." He smiles. His favorite. "Okay." He digs in. Steve knows him all too well.

Steve presses play on the remote and starts the movie. He doesn't bother paying much attention, mostly he keeps an eye on Eli to make sure he really eats the cereal.

No more than ten minutes later Eli finishes and sets the bowl down. "Thanks."

Steve grabs the tea and holds it out to him. "Now this."

Eli rubs the back of his neck. "I don't really feel like tea right now."

Steve looks disapprovingly at him and moves the tea back and forth, hoping to spread the scent. "Come on, it's Chamomile, you know you want it." Eli drinks it practically every day and tries to convince him to drink it every other day.

Eli pushes the cup away. "I don't want to fall asleep during the movie."

Steve scoffs. "You're not gonna fall asleep watching this movie, dorkus. Believe me, you get way too into this stuff to let yourself miss anything."

"And afterward…" Eli yawns. "I need to get back to studying."

Steve looks hard at him. "Now is break time." He moves the cup closer to Eli once more. "So watch your silly movie. Relax."

Eli sighs. "Fine." He accepts the drink and begins to sip at it. "Now pay attention." He directs Steve's attention to the screen. "This part's important."

Steve gives the movie the attention Eli wants him to and actually ends up getting invested. It isn't as silly as he always heard. Some of it is rather interesting and he finds himself wondering about aliens and whether any might come here too. Only about three fourths of the way through the movie he notices the commentary has tapered off. He glances toward Eli and sees him nodding in and out. He snickers. Maybe the kid was right about falling asleep during the movie. He reaches for the cup of tea about to tip over and removes it.

Eli snaps to attention. "I'm awake!" he yells. But it isn't enough. Within minutes he nods off again and this time he slumps over, his head against Steve's shoulder.

Steve starts before his expression settles into a smirk. "Yeah, sure you're awake." Looks like he'll be stuck here for the rest of the day, watching this space movie on repeat or enduring silence until Eli finally wakes up. Oh well, there are worse ways to spend his time. At least this way he knows he did some good for someone, the most important someone he's got.

 **I'm having way too much fun writing about these dorks. I hope to keep it up and get at least a few more ideas out. I have a few in my head already, I just have to write them. I hope you liked this one and continue to like any others that follow. Please review!**


	4. Protector

**I listened to Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap on loop while I wrote this. I don't know why but it was stuck in my head and now I associate the song with these two. Enjoy!**

Eli walks into school later than usual thanks to his alarm not going off and the halls are mostly cleared out now. All the good kids and even just the average ones have scuttled off to their first period classes and the only people left loitering around the lockers are the delinquents. He keeps his head low and his eyes down as he tries to shuffle past unseen and unheard.

"Hey, check it out," he hears someone say. It isn't to him though, so he keeps moving.

"Whoa," another person fawns over whatever they are talking about. "How'd you get it to glow like that?"

Eli jerks to attention and his eyes snap to the pair. In one boy's hand is a crystalline rock with a soft green glow about it. His eyes bulge. No way. Did they seriously miss a piece? He bites at his lip. He can't let them keep it. They could trigger its latent powers and that would be bad news for everyone. But how is he supposed to get it away from them? They're bigger, stronger, and not above fighting to get it back. His thoughts jump to Steve. He should go to him and have him handle this. But no, Steve must be in class by now, and there's no time to waste. Plus he has spent the last few weeks beating it into Steve's brain that he needs to show up on time and for every class. He can't be the one to make Steve break that.

So he draws in a deep breath and slinks toward the boys – Chuck and Eric. For once being practically invisible to the world is going to be useful. Halfway to them he shoots into a run, covering the distance in a flash. He snatches the rock from the boy and zips away.

Chuck starts and for a moment only stares. Then he snaps back, "Hey!" He rushes after Eli.

Eli's heart skips a beat at the sound of his voice and he nearly trips over his own two feet. He only needs to make it to class. That's it. He tightens his hold on the rock.

Eric springs into action and joins the hunt.

Footsteps pound in Eli's ears, each one like a death knell. His eyes dart back and forth. Come on. It never takes this long to get there. This is ridiculous. Where is the room? Where is it?

Chuck seizes Eli's collar and pulls – hard.

Eli gags and falls back.

Chuck jerks Eli off the ground so they are eye level and he can pin Eli beneath his fiery gaze. "What the heck is wrong with you, nerd? You don't just _steal_ other people's stuff."

Eli scoffs, a kneejerk response. "Because I'm sure you _never_ steal." His eyes go wide and he freezes once he realizes what he said. Oh no. Steve has rubbed off on him in all the worst ways.

Chuck blinks twice, then anger twists his expression all over again. "I know you don't want us to hurt you." He jostles Eli. "And really, we don't want to hurt you."

Eric steps forward. "But we _will_ hurt you if we have to." His lips curl into a snarl. "If you don't. Hand. Over. The rock." He holds a hand out to receive the rock.

Eli swallows hard. There is nothing but pure malice in Eric's eyes. It makes Eli quiver. This guy, he'll definitely follow through. Worse, he'll do it and enjoy every second of it. "No," his voice wavers despite his effort. He tightens his grip and holds the rock further away.

"No?" Eric says through grit teeth. He clamps his hand around Eli's neck and slams him against a locker. "Did you _really_ just say no to _me_?" He squeezes Eli's throat.

Eli gasps for air and claws desperately at Eric's hand. His head spins. He needs to get out of this. Immediately. But he can't give him the rock. He can't.

"Now what do you say?"

Realization lights on Eli's face and he slams the rock against Eric's wrist.

Eric yelps and releases his vice grip, an electric pain shooting through his hand. He clutches at his wrist and his gaze turns blazing as he bares his teeth.

Eli drops to the floor and gulps in air. Mistake number one.

Before he can move, a punch connects with his jaw and his head snaps back into the locker. White explodes across his vision.

"That's it," Eric seethes. He smashes his foot against Eli's wrist. Again. And again. And again. "Let. It. Go!"

Eli flinches and screams with each and every blow, but he does not release the rock. Tears well in his eyes. He just has to hold on long enough for someone to come. Someone will come. They have to.

…

Coach Lawrence goes through the roll call and halfway through Steve is already dozing. He may have promised Eli that he'd be on time and show up to every class, but he made no promises to pay attention. Besides, there's no point being awake for this class until the coach ushers them on into the gym.

"Eli Pepperjack!" Coach calls.

Steve vaguely registers the name as it is spoken, but he doesn't move from his spot. Then he hears it again.

"Eli Pepperjack?"

Steve opens an eye to look around the room. It's not like Eli to remain silent through roll call, but it has happened before. Staying up and creepslaying does take its toll after all.

But he isn't there.

Steve snaps his eyes open and jerks upright. He makes a sweep of the room again, makes extra sure he hasn't simply overlooked the kid. _Nothing._ Every seat is filled, all but the one directly in front of him. _Empty._ Steve's heart beats faster.

"Hm." Coach shrugs. "No Eli."

Steve launches forward, his chair clattering as it tips dangerously. "Coach!" there is a note of hysteria to his voice. "I need to go to the bathroom." He curls his fingers over the edge of the desk with such intensity they turn white.

Coach stares blankly at Steve. "Class just started…" he frowns. "You should have-"

"So! I still need to." Steve shoots him a meaningful look. " _Now._ " He holds his breath.

Coach's brow furrows as he glances from Steve to the empty seat ahead of him. That must be it. "Well, alright, just take the hall pass wi-"

Steve leaps from the chair and is out of the door before the coach can even finish his sentence. He skids to a stop in the middle of the hall and looks fervently about himself. In but a second he sees it – two boys towering over Eli.

His blood boils and a deep growl rumbles in his throat. It takes everything in him not to attack them right here and now. But no. He has cover to keep. There must be another way to rescue Eli. His eyes dart around the hall. _There._ He sprints to the wall and shoves the fire alarm down.

The alarm blares and light flashes. The boys jerk their heads up and loosen their hold on Eli. Within seconds people are spilling out into the hall and overwhelming them. And then there are the teachers. Eric growls and throws Eli away before disappearing into the crowd.

Steve jolts into action the moment the boys vanish. He pushes his way through the idiots and swoops down to lift Eli off the floor. It's amazing no one has stepped on the little guy yet. Now this, this is harder. He stays flush with the locker and shuffles along, careful not to bump anyone on his way. It feels like an eternity, but finally he reaches a turn and slips into the space. Yes! The bathroom. He ducks inside.

He goes to the far side of the bathroom and sets Eli on the floor, gingerly leaning him against the wall. "Eli." He bends down in front of Eli. "Eli, can you hear me?" A panic swells within him as he scans Eli and his condition.

Eli's eyes flutter open and he groans. "Steve…?"

Steve lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Are you okay?"

Eli moves a hand to cradle his head, but yelps and drops his hand as electric pain shoots through his arm.

Steve's heart leaps in his chest. "Don't move." He grazes his fingers along Eli's wrist to test just how bad the injury is.

Eli flinches and whimpers.

Steve's eyes widen and he jerks his hand away. "S-Sorry." He inspects Eli's face more closely. "Dude, what the heck did you do?" Eli's lip is swollen and blood is trickling from the corners of his mouth. There even seems to be a bruise already blossoming around his eye, eyes no longer guarded by thick glasses. The punks must have knocked them off. "You got the crap beat out of you." He wipes away the blood with his thumb.

Eli glances at his limp hand and sees it – the emptiness. His expression crumbles and he can't keep a sob from leaping forth. "I lost it…" Tears well and run down his cheeks.

Steve starts. "Lost? Lost what?" A book? Homework? Those are hardly things to get this upset over.

"Those boys…I guess we missed a piece of the alien rock, cause…they had one."

Steve is taken aback by the revelation, but then another truth settles on him and he could not care less about the rock. "Wait… _that's_ why you're so upset? Because of some dumb rock?"

Eli glares as best he can. "It's not dumb," he sniffles. "It's important." He wipes at his eyes with his good hand.

"Not as important as you." He jabs a finger at Eli's chest. "Getting some stupid rock means nothing if you're _dead._ " Steve shakes his head. "I thought I was supposed to be the dumb one."

Eli hangs his head and lowers his gaze. "I just wanted to be useful…to get something back the way you would have."

Steve sighs. "Eli." He lays a hand on Eli's shoulder. "Just because you can't fight like me doesn't mean you're useless. Without you, we'd never have any plans and I'd be just as dead as you are right now," he half laughs.

Eli puffs out a laugh. "Well…I'm not dead. So I guess you wouldn't be very dead." He smirks.

Steve rolls his eyes and smiles despite himself. "Yeah, ok, smart alec." He swats at Eli. "Can you stand?"

Eli contemplates it, but the mere thought causes his shoulders to slump and his whole body to feel heavier. Still, he hesitates. Steve's words were nice, comforting, but he can't help feeling weak by admitting he can't walk.

Steve senses Eli's insecurity and says, "It's okay if you can't. I can carry you." It's not like he hasn't done plenty of times before.

"Yeah…" Eli nods weakly. "Everything hurts."

Steve is careful with where he grabs as he gently picks Eli up and situates him in his arms. "We're going home, alright?" He walks out of the bathroom. The last thing he needs is to have the school nurse flip out and throw around accusations if he were to take Eli there.

Eli starts and nudges his elbow into Steve's chest with as much urgency as he possesses. "Not home. Not mom. She can't know." She worries enough about him as it is.

"Relax. I meant my house. My mom, uh," he averts his eyes, "she's good with this sort of stuff. She can fix you up."

Eli picks up on the discomfort in Steve's voice, but he is far too tired to try and riddle it out. He leans his head against Steve's chest and closes his eyes. "What about our cover?" he mumbles.

"We'll slip out the back. No one will even notice us." They'll be too busy talking amongst themselves as they wait to be allowed back in the school. At least he hopes so. He still isn't quite ready for the world to know about them being friends. He hates himself a little more every day for choosing this, for allowing people to hurt Eli, but for now it's all he can bring himself to be – a silent protector.

 **Yes, I made up an alien rock just so this chapter could exist. In all likelihood it will never make another appearance, but if it proves useful for any other one-shot I have then it'll come up again. We'll see. I may or may not continue this particular thread, but if I do it probably won't be the next chapter. It all depends on what mood I'm in what I end up writing. Please review!**


	5. Reflex

**I said before that these aren't always in chronological order and that it's fine to read in whatever order, but I figured I'd specify where this one falls. It's after last chapter, but before 'Darker Days' and 'Break'. I think Break is going to end up being the chapter that falls much farther ahead than all the rest of these stories. Also, the next few chapters at least will be chronological. I may stick with that method from now on, but maybe not. Whenever I write all the ideas I have I'll probably rearrange the chapters so they are in chronological order, but not until then. Anyway, enjoy!**

Eli trudges home after another long day of school, grumbling to himself all the while. However it isn't the school part that has got him irritated. In fact, school was pretty okay today. He was able to talk to Steve more than usual and they finished their tasks in gym so quickly that they were allowed to slip off to the library and just chill together in the back. No, the terrible thing is that he now has to come home.

"Eli?" his mother calls from the living room.

"Yeah, I'm home." He hopes that will be the end of it and he can go to his room without having to deal with another lecture or invasion of his privacy. After their first night out creepslaying, more specifically him wrecking her car, his mother has refused to let him out of the house after school. Only on the weekends is he allowed more freedom and even then it takes a lot of convincing. _Lies_.

"Come here."

Eli sighs beneath his breath and rolls his eyes before changing course and heading to her. He reaches in his pocket, ready for the words that always come next.

"Phone." She holds out a hand and looks hard at him.

Eli drops it into her palm, but shakes his head nonetheless. "It's been a month, mother. And there's never anything on there. I don't text people. I don't have any friends."

"You can say that all you want, it's not going to make a difference." She scrolls through the history on his phone. "You wrecked my car and this is your punishment. I don't want you making any plans, especially not with that boy."

Eli scoffs and crosses his arms. "Even if we _were_ friends, it's not like you'd ever find any evidence on that phone."

She snaps her head up. " _Excuse_ me?"

Eli looks away. "Nothing."

"Listen here." She points a finger at him. "You may be smart, but you're not smarter than your mother. Don't make me take your phone away completely."

Eli's eyes widen. "No! You can't do that. I need it for school," his voice cracks even more than usual.

"Then watch yourself." She hands him the phone back.

Eli snatches it away and clutches it close to his chest. "Yes, mother." He bows his head. "I'm going to my room now." He scurries away before she has the chance to go back on her leniency. He slams the door behind him and the sound reminds him so much of how Steve entered his room that first day. He huffs. Steve hasn't been back since.

He throws himself onto his bed and hurries to open messenger. He fingers fly over the keys as he types away. 'Sorry I didn't meet up after school. Had to go home right away. Mother got mad last time I stayed after.'

A soft ding sounds a few seconds later. 'No offense, but your mom needs to take a chill pill. She's like some kind of jailer.'

'She's just worried about me I guess.'

'You _guess_? Is poster boy Eli getting tired of mommy's rules?' Steve laughs and puts in the matching emoji.

'Shut up. This is a problem. If I can't leave the house then we're never going to be able to creep slay again.' His heart sinks at the mere thought.

'Just leave.'

'What? Are you crazy? She'd find out for sure and then we won't even be able to text like this.' Eli grimaces. That's an even worse prospect than no creepslaying.

'Wuss.'

Eli sticks his tongue out at the screen, as if Steve can see it. In all honesty Steve probably expected as much and is visualizing it without Eli saying anything at all.

There is a long space of silence where Eli isn't sure what to send back. Really the only thing he can do is call Steve names right back and he doesn't want to squabble. Then his phone dings again. 'Well, I'm going out. If you change your mind, I'll be in the woods. Some people were talking about monsters. Prolly just a bear, but whatever.'

Eli groans and flops his head into the pillow. It just isn't fair. It's the creepslayer _z_ , not the creepslayer. He is missing way too many missions over his mother being freakishly protective and suspicious. Yeah, ok, she's right to be suspicious for once, but that's not the point! He needs to get out of here. Just for a few hours. His brow creases as he thinks hard on it. No way is he getting out before six. But maybe…maybe he can manage it after dinner. She rarely checks on him after that.

So for what feels like an eternity he waits. The hours stretch on for days in his mind and he is on the verge of imploding when finally, _finally_ his mother calls him for dinner. He is extra careful not to step out of line and even leaves his phone in his room to prove to her he is not waiting for any kind of secret message. They talk heartily about school, her work, and trips they have planned for the future and she never stops smiling. _Good._ This is definitely in his favor.

He leaves the kitchen with a skip in his step and launches into action. He pulls on his black shirt and pants and snaps the helmet on around his chin. He hurries to the window, but stops with his foot on the sill. His eye catches on his phone. He'd like to believe she won't come up here period, but if she does she will definitely thumb through his phone. He grabs it and deletes all the messages. For good measure he sends a decoy text to Toby. 'Be there in ten.' He'll think it's weird and ask about it later, but he'll get over it. Anything to throw his mother off the trail. Better to blame Toby than suspect Steve.

With that he slips out the window and jumps off the side of the roof. He makes his way across town and to the woods on his bike. It takes thirty minutes, way longer than if he had gone on Steve's Vespa, but he wasn't going to interrupt Steve's creepslaying just so he could shave off a handful of minutes. Besides, his mother has keen hearing, especially when it comes to vehicles now. If she heard anything remotely like a motorcycle she'd be up and in his room before he could even get out the window. So biking is fine.

He creeps through the woods, keeping an eye out for any creatures as he searches for Steve. Like Steve said, even if there are no monsters, there are still bears that live out here. And if he was attacked now Steve wouldn't be here to save him. Then again, even Steve probably couldn't do much against a _bear_. He chuckles to himself. He really puts too much faith in Steve's strength. He's no trollhunter, just a human, just like him.

After another few minutes he sees a figure ahead of him. _Steve._ He moves a little faster. As he comes within reach, he extends his hand and touches Steve's shoulder. "St-"

Steve snaps his hand up, seizes Eli's arm, and twists with all his might as he pivots to face whoever it is. His eyes catch fire and his lips are a snarl.

Electric pain shoots up Eli's arm and he screams.

Steve starts and jerks his hand back as if he just touched a hot iron. His eyes widen and horror contorts his expression. "S-Sorry, I didn't-I mean, I-" He breathes deeply in and out. Terror strangles him and his hands shake.

Eli cradles his arm and shrinks away from Steve. He tries his best to swallow his whimpers. He has never felt such crippling pain. Even when those boys beat him senseless, it was nothing like this. Did he break it? He peeks timidly up at Steve. Steve looks like he is an inch away from a panic attack. He clearly didn't mean to do this. Then why? "Steve…?" he ventures.

"I…" Steve's heart pounds in his ears. His head spins as his world tilts hard on its axis. All he can do is grasp for the smallest bit of security, a horrible crutch. "It's your fault!" Anger flares in his eyes. "You should have known better than to sneak up on me," his words are harsh, but there is a note of distress in each word.

Eli ducks his head. He doesn't know what he is supposed to say to that. Sorry? He didn't really do anything wrong, not to deserve this pain. Moreover, since they became friends, Steve has told him over and over again not to be so sorry for everything. Saying it now might just make Steve madder.

Steve lets out a shuddery sigh and crosses his arms in a way that looks more like he is hugging himself as he looks pointedly away from Eli. He can't bear the look on his face. "What are you even doing here?"

"You said if I changed my mind I could come. And I didn't feel like being a wuss." He ekes out his best attempt at a laugh, anything to lighten the mood, but it verges on sounding like a sob. His stupid arm. It just hurts so much.

Steve goes rigid, his eyes widen, and he feels suddenly sick. The air becomes so much thicker. _Wuss._ It was an innocent comment when he sent the text, but now, framed in this way, the word makes his lips curl in disgust. "Yeah, well, I changed my mind!" he snaps. "So go home, Pepperjack."

Eli's expression crumbles. Pepperjack? He hasn't called him that since their first night as Creepslayerz, at least not when there is no one else around. He bites his lip with force, a last ditch effort to redirect the pain in his arm and keep his emotions from welling over. "Why are you being so mean?"

Steve is cut to the quick by Eli's pitiful voice. "Please, just go," his own voice wavers. Any more of this and he is going to crack. He can feel it. His façade will crumble under the weight of the guilt.

"I can't," Eli whimpers. "I rode my bike. And my arm…it hurts so much." It will take at least an hour if not more to make it back to his house like this.

Steve presses a hand to his head. "I really am just like him."

Eli blinks. "Him?" He has a sneaking suspicion he knows exactly who him is. All that has transpired here put together with Steve's behavior before they formed the Creepslayerz, it leads to a horrible conclusion.

Something between a laugh and a sob passes Steve's lips. "I am. Horrible. Hurting people…people who care about me. I did it before and I'll do it again." He grips both sides of his head and his words descend into a babbling mess, "Brute, savage, cruel, vicious, just like him, daddy's little monster."

Eli stares wide eyed, frozen. Steve is spiraling and about to crash and burn. But he has no idea what to do to stop it. He probably wouldn't hear him anyway. It's like Steve is locked in a battle with his own mind.

" _No."_ Steve bursts out.

Eli jumps at the sharpness.

"I'm not," he insists. "I'm. Not." Tears prick at his eyes. He hasn't cried since he was a child. "I didn't mean to. I didn't like it. It wasn't fun. It's not the same. I'm _not_ like him."

Eli can't bear this. He scrambles through all the knowledge in his head to try and find a way to end this. He thinks back to that first night, when Steve was freaking out over the gruesome. He was unresponsive at first, but he did break through to him. " _Steve._ " He snaps his fingers an inch from Steve's face.

Steve jerks to attention and his gaze snaps to Eli.

Eli lets out a breath. It worked. "Steve, it's alright. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Ok?" He holds his breath and prays that this helps ground Steve.

Steve blinks and tears shake free. He starts and wipes at his eyes in an attempt to scrub away the slightest sign of weakness. "Stupid…eyes…" he grumbles.

Eli looks to the side. "So…will you take me home?" This outing has been a disaster. All he wants to do is get home before his mother finds out he left, if she hasn't discovered it already.

Steve feels so small in that moment as Eli refuses to look at him. Eli hasn't been this tentative toward him since they formed the creepslayerz and seeing it hurts more than any physical blow ever could. "Eli…" he whispers. "I really am sorry." He lifts a hand as if to touch Eli, but can't bring himself to follow through. He doesn't deserve the privilege. "It wasn't your fault. I just…" he searches for the right words, a way to say it without _saying_ it.

"I know." Eli smiles sadly as he returns his gaze to Steve. "But you don't have to push me away when it happens. That just hurts more."

"I just…don't know how to do anything." He shakes his head. What a stupid way to say it.

"Emotions are hard." Eli shrugs. "I mean, if they weren't, my mom wouldn't make a living as a therapist." He half laughs, but sombers quickly. "You just have to work on it. And if you want, I'll always be here to help." He offers a genuine smile.

"How are you real? You…you're just too good of a person." Anyone else would have ditched him the moment he laid a hand on them and they certainly wouldn't offer to stay by his side and help on top of it.

"You're good too," Eli insists. "I've seen it." He lays a hand on Steve's arm. "Don't let a few slips make you think otherwise."

Steve smiles. "Thanks, pepperbuddy."

Eli beams. That is by far his favorite nickname.

"Wanna go home now?" He definitely isn't in the right headspace to be out hunting for creepers now anyway.

Eli nods and he turns away, heading toward the end of the woods. "Oh." His eyes widen as he realizes something. "But you have to drop me off a few blocks away from my house."

Steve raises a brow and watches Eli curiously as he follows. "Why?"

"My mother can hear motorcycles a mile away now. So thanks for that."

Steve grins from ear to ear and laughs. "Your house really is a prison." One he supposes he'll have to get used to breaking into. It will be far easier to do that than sneak Eli out. Because not seeing Eli is not an option anymore, and he's getting real tired of their school cover shtick. So, sometime…he'll definitely have to give it a shot.

 **They won't ever go here on the show, but if you ask me, Steve would almost definitely have this kind of reflex when it comes to people coming up behind him without announcing themselves. Maybe in the show he wasn't even physically abused, I don't know, but I wanted to play with the idea. I hope you liked it as much as I do. Please review!**


	6. Family

**Here's a lighter chapter. I just had fun playing around. Enjoy!**

At this point it is a month and a half into his incarceration and Eli is about ready to go crazy. There is only so much a person can do in a house – the most _boring_ house – before they hit the end and then have to go through the same things over and over and- Eli screams.

"Eli!" his mother yells. "What did I tell you about screaming?"

Eli groans. "Sorry, mother." He lets his head fall flat on the desk. So this is how it ends. Death by boredom. If ever it was going to happen he'll definitely be the one to experience it now. At least he can take solace knowing he'll go down in history as the first to die like this, to prove it is in fact possible.

 _Clink_. His ears prick as a faint sound pierces the silence. _Clink._ He lifts his head and blinks, his brow creasing as he tries to pin down exactly what the noise could be. _Clink._ There is it is again. And it's coming from…the window?

He stands and tiptoes toward it. He leans in close and peers through the glass. A face pops into view and he shrieks, stumbling back and nearly falling over.

"Elijah Leslie Pepperjack!"

Eli slaps his hands over his mouth. He clears his throat and drops his hand. "S-Sorry, mother. It was a…a mouse. Skittered across my foot."

"A mouse?" his mother's voice is shrill. "We can _not_ have vermin in this house. Have you been hording food again?"

"No, mother. It's probably just cold or something. I'll get rid of it. Don't worry." He breathes out and composes himself before he returns to the window.

Steve grins and waves. "Sup."

Eli shoves the glass up and glares with all he has. "What do you think you're doing?" he says with hushed shrillness. "You can't be here." He frowns and his huffy front falters as another oddity falls on him. "And…why were you throwing rocks if you were already on the roof?"

Steve shrugs. "I was bored. So I came." He snickers. "And why not throw rocks?" He holds his hands up. "I wanted to see how long it would take you to notice. Pretty quick actually. Tapping would have been too easy."

Eli looks at him as if he is an utter moron.

"What? Creepslayerz training," he offers this to try and placate Eli. Putting a creepslayerz twist on things almost always wins him over.

"Seriously, you can not be here." He glances over his shoulder. "If my mother found out-"

Steve scoffs. "So we won't let her find out." He pushes Eli just hard enough to get him clear of the window and then slips in.

" _Steve,_ " Eli says through gritted teeth.

"Relax, dude." He pats Eli on the head as he passes. "And stop with your weird quiet voice. They're not gonna hear us. Unless you scream again." He smirks as he shoots Eli an accusing look.

Eli sighs. Well, he certainly isn't bored anymore. He closes the window. "What exactly do you think you're going to be able to do here that you can't do at your house?" Steve even has a tv for crying out loud. All that's here are board games that Steve doesn't even like.

"Get away from stupid idiots in love." Steve stretches out on Eli's bed.

Eli frowns. "Sorry?"

Steve lets out a long sigh. "It's date night. And those damn walls are paper thin. Plus, it's just…coach! That's our _coach."_ Steve makes a sound of disgust and sticks his tongue out. "Forget that."

"Oh." Eli giggles. "Sorry." He covers his mouth to try and muffle the sound. But nothing can hide the way his eyes light with amusement.

Steve narrows his eyes. "It's _not_ funny." He points. "Imagine your mom dating one of your teachers."

Eli snorts. "Yeah, no thanks. Besides, my moms are the perfect couple."

Steve blinks. "Wait, what?"

Eli's expression goes blank as he realizes what he said. "Uh, I said my parents are the perfect couple." He shifts his gaze from one side to the other, desperate to look at anything that isn't Steve.

"Nu-uh. You big fat liar." Steve sits up and swings his legs over the edge. "You said _moms_. With an s."

Eli's cheeks color. "S-So! What of it?"

Steve chuckles. "Nothing of it. I just didn't know."

"Oh…ok." Eli drops his gaze to the floor.

Steve shakes his head. "You really think I'd make fun of you for that? I mean, your middle name's Leslie for crying out loud, if I was going to pick on you I'd just use that." His expression dims slightly. "Besides, what's there to make fun of? Your family's functional. That's the best anyone could ask for."

Eli stifles a grimace. He knows well that Steve's family was less than perfect, tilted heavily toward dysfunctional. An unhealthy mess. He doesn't know details, he could never pry like that and Steve has never talked about any of it, but he knows his father was awful and that's enough.

The sound of footsteps breaches Eli's thoughts and he jerks to attention. "Oh no, no, no." He springs forward and grabs Steve by his arms.

Steve starts. "What the heck are you-"

"Get down. Get down _now._ " He pulls Steve with all his might and shoves him toward the floor. "Under the bed. Under."

Steve grunts as he is pushed and pulled about. "Stop it. I'm not a string bean like you. No way I'm gonna fit."

" _Steve._ "

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Chill." Eli doesn't accomplish anything with his own power – Steve is much too firm for that – but the poking and jabbing is super annoying.

Eli gives a final push before the door clicks and he leaps to his feet. "Oh, hi mom." When he smiles it is genuine.

His mom smiles in return. "I just came to see if you wanted some cookies. They're chocolate chip." She holds out a plate full of them.

Eli opens his mouth to say no, but a grunt comes out instead as he feels his leg being tugged on. He glares at the hand peeking out from beneath the bed. When he looks up the light has returned to his eyes. "Yeah, I'd love a few." He shakes off Steve's hand and goes to his mom. "Thanks." He takes three.

"You're welcome, honey." She pats him on the head. "Oh, but do tone it down with the screams, alright kiddo? You're really only making it harder on yourself. Your mother is going to lock you up until you're thirty if you aren't careful," she half laughs.

Eli laughs too, but the possibility is unfortunately way more likely than either of them would like.

"Night, kiddo." His mom waves over her shoulder before she closes the door behind her.

Eli lets out a long breath. Thank goodness. If that had been his other mother then they probably would not have made it out of the visit alive, especially with stupid Steve pulling at his pants. He glares at the bottom of the bed.

Steve wiggles his way out with much effort, sighing as he is able to stretch out all his limbs again. "Alright." He hops to his feet and rubs his hands together. "Cookies." He plucks one from Eli's hands and takes a big bite. "So," he says through his food, "which one was that?"

Eli blinks. "What?"

"Your mom. Which one was that one?" He tilts his head.

"Oh, right." He tugs at his sleeve. He has never had anyone ask something like that. No one at school knows. Steve is the first. "Her name's Laura. She's the, uh, nicer one?" He gives a sheepish smile.

Steve bursts out laughing. "Oh my God. You picked favorites. I can not believe you just threw prison mom under the bus."

Eli puffs his lips out in a pout and crosses his arms. "It's not like that. Mom, she's just…more chill. Like, yeah, she was mad about the car and all and I'm _pretty_ sure she might be on the lookout for you since it kinda was completely your fault, but she didn't come up with this punishment."

"Yeah, she didn't sound tough enough to be the warden." He snickers as he takes another bite from his cookie. "Holy _crap_. These are the best cookies I've had in my _life_."

Eli chuckles. "Yeah, her specialty is desserts. She makes at least one dish every week."

"Okay. So you've got to tell me every time she does make something and _that_ is the day I'm gonna break in every week."

Eli scowls. "You can _not_ keep doing this. If you do you'll get us caught and I'll be the one who gets punished for it."

Steve scoffs. "As if you are the only one who suffers from this. If this place goes on lockdown then that means I won't get to see you anymore except for stupid school."

Eli starts and stares mystified. "You…you like hanging out with me that much?" A broad smile spreads over his face.

Steve rolls his eyes and hits Eli lightly on the arm. "You're the smart one." He grabs another cookie and takes his seat on the bed. "You figure it out."

Eli rubs where Steve hit him, continuing to smile despite Steve's ridiculous response. He always has to give some cope out answer.

"What about the other one?" Steve asks through another mouthful.

"Angie. As you like to say, she's 'prison mom'," he mimics Steve's tone as best he can. "She's still nice." He shoots Steve a pointed look. "She just worries more. She doesn't want me falling in with the wrong crowd."

Steve barks out a laugh. "Well, too late for that."

Eli frowns. "You are not 'the wrong crowd'. You just…didn't get off on the best foot with mother." He rubs the back of his neck. "You know, wrecking her car and all."

Steve snorts. "There's no proof I had anything to do with that." He holds his head high. "Innocent until proven guilty."

Eli makes a face. "But you are guilty."

"Says you." He licks his fingers clean and eyes the cookie remaining in Eli's hand. "Hey, you gonna eat that?" He points.

Eli shakes his head. "It's all yours." He tosses it. He can just go get another one later.

Steve dips forward and catches it between his teeth. "Haha. Score." He gulps it down in one go. "So, what do I have to do to make them not hate me anymore?" It's more or less a non-issue, but this would all be a hell of a lot easier if he was allowed to freely pass through the house and see Eli. That and if Eli could leave.

Eli snorts out a laugh. "Go back in time. That's basically it."

"Oh, come on." Steve throws his hands in the air. "You said your one mom is chill. It's got to be easier with her at least."

Eli shrugs. "Over protective moms. And I've got two of them."

Steve huffs and crosses his arms. "This is stupid."

"Well, you could start by _not_ sneaking into my room. Waiting like a good kid and influence for me to get out of jail is exactly what my moms would want."

"We both know that's not happening." He leans over and grabs a piece of paper off the floor. He crumples it up without even checking what it is and throws it into the air. Catch, throw. Catch, throw. "Especially now that I know there's free food involved."

"Seriously." Eli looks hard at him.

"I'm being completely serious." He flops onto his back and continues tossing his paper wad. "Your scary moms aren't gonna chase me away." His cheer falters as he says it. He already knows what true fear is anyway. Nothing these people could do will ever match up to what he has experienced.

Another set of footsteps tromp up the stairs and Eli gasps. He launches forward and smacks the paper out of Steve's hand. "Time to move. Move, move, move." He fusses over Steve.

Steve swats away Eli's hands. "Cut it out. I know the drill, crazy." He drops to the floor and scrunches under the bed again.

Eli throws himself into the chair at his desk and leans over the array of papers spread out.

In the next instant, the door swings open.

Eli perks and swivels his chair. "Oh, hey, mother." He puts on his best smile and tries his hardest not the look toward the bed. If his mother gets so much as the tiniest feeling something is off, he is going to be eaten alive. "I was just double checking some homework."

"That's good." She smiles. "I was wondering if you wanted to come play a board game, something like House on the Hill. Thought it might keep you from wailing for a bit." She gives him a pointed look. "I even convinced Laura to play."

Eli bounces in his seat and squeals. "Seriously?" Mom rarely likes to play those types of board games. "Yes!" He leaps to his feet and snatches the game from the shelf. "You set up." He shoves the box at her. "I've gotta do something real quick."

His mother smirks. "Careful. I might rig it so I know I'll be the traitor."

Eli scoffs, grinning from ear to ear. "You can't rig something like that."

"That's what you think." She raises her brows twice. "Better be quick." She pivots and hurries down the stairs.

Eli bounces from one foot to the other as he turns to the bed. He bends down and whispers, "Okay, seriously, you have to go now."

Steve pops his head out, a grin plastered across his face. "I can not believe jail mom is also _nerd_ mom," he utters a hushed laugh. "Who'd have thunk it." He crawls the rest of the way out. "Those two things, they just don't go together."

Eli pouts. "It is not a nerd game. It's cool. It's macabre and full of mystique." He moves his hand in a sweeping motion.

"All I hear is nerd." Steve smirks.

Eli shakes his head. "Now get. Go." He shoos Steve toward the window.

"I'm going already." Steve moves toward the window and pauses to lean on the frame. "Just gimme a minute. It's cold out there."

"I mean it, Steve." He looks hard at Steve and points a finger in his face. "If I come back and you're here – under the bed, in the closet, anywhere – I'm going to throw you out the window on your ass."

Steve bites back a laugh as the crude word passes Eli's lips. Definitely got that from him. Eli wouldn't be caught dead talking like that a month ago. "Okay, short stuff." He pats Eli on the head. "See ya." He gives a half salute before slipping out the window just the way he came.

Eli smiles after him. He fussed, but really having Steve here, even for the shortest time, was a lot of fun. He kind of hopes Steve makes a habit of sneaking in. Now! He runs to the living room. Off to slay the beast!

 **I am so on board the Eli has two moms train like yes please. Unless the show specifically states somewhere that he has a single mother or whatever then he will have two moms in my canon. haha Also, I don't know if any real family employs this, but if I was a kid with two parents of the same gender I'd definitely be figuring out a way to keep them from both being called 'mom' without using their names, otherwise you'd yell 'mom' and they'd both think you were talking to them. lol Regardless of if it is a thing in real life, it works better for writing. Please review!**


	7. Study Session

**I listened to 'Good Life' by One Republic while writing this. It makes me think of these two for some reason. Enjoy!**

Today Eli and Steve agreed they would scarf down their lunches and use as much of that period as possible to talk in the library. There are still more people than they would like in there, so they take a seat at the old, barely functional computers in the back. Steve intended to focus on creepslaying, but after only a few minutes Eli manages to turn the conversation around.

"Come on," Steve whines. "I didn't come here to study." He sets his face in a pout. "I want to talk about monsters, or tv shows, or _anything_ else."

Eli shoots him a disapproving look. "You promised." He points his pencil at Steve. "You said that you'd study harder if I got better at rope climbing. I got better, so now it's your turn."

"Yeah, but I'm not _failing_." He smirks. "Unlike somebody I know."

"I was _not_ failing," Eli's voice cracks worse than normal. "I was just really close." He huffs.

Steve chuckles. "Close enough. I, on the other hand," he lays a hand on his chest, "am passable with a solid C."

"Steve." Eli taps his pencil against the table.

"Yeah, yeah, Peppers." He focuses on the paper set before him and internally groans. "What does the tiny two mean again?" Cheating off of other people's answers is so much easier.

Eli leans closer. "Oh, that means you square it. Multiple it by itself. So, twelve times twelve."

Steve makes a face. "Why the heck is it called squared? That makes no sense. Squares have four sides, not two."

"That's…not really what it means by that." A thread of logic like that had never even crossed his mind. Is this what people who don't understand math think? Well, whatever. "As long as you just remember that it means multiple the number by itself then-" he jerks to attention as his eye catches on someone walking toward them. He squeaks and drops like a rock, scuttling beneath the computer desk.

Steve starts and blinks down at the empty space Eli once occupied. When he looks up, he narrows his eyes at the boy approaching. _Eric_. He curls his hands into tight fists beneath the table.

"Steve?" Eric stares incredulously. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Steve shrugs. "Studying." There was a time when he would have faltered with his answer, but he has used this excuse so many times now that it passes his lips with ease.

Eric laughs. "Seriously?"

"I do have to get a passing grade to stay on the team, you know."

Eric makes a soft sound of acknowledgement. "I guess."

"And what are _you_ doing here?" Steve raises a brow. "Shouldn't you be chowing down?" Or beating up some poor defenseless kid so he can steal their lunch money. He wants to say it, but he knows that will only make Eric suspect something is up.

"Finished early." Eric cracks his knuckles. "Had some unfinished business to take care of." He surveys the back of the library.

"Unfinished business?" Steve is careful to keep his tone even.

"Yeah, have you seen Eli? That nerd owes me money."

Steve instinctively moves a hand over Eli's head, both to stay his own hand and reassure Eli. "Money?" He really doesn't want to know what for, it will surely just make him angrier. There is no way Eli did anything at all.

Eric nods. "He got blood all over my new sneakers. Name brand too. So he has to compensate me." He sneers, his eyes shining with malice.

Steve grinds his teeth in order to bite back all the vicious responses bubbling just beneath the surface. Even harder is playing along with Eric. "Yeah, that loser ruins everything he touches." He tries to find a laugh, but he comes up empty. "Just last week the same thing happened to me."

"Right?" Eric chuckles. "What a waste of space."

Steve can feel Eli shaking beneath his hand and his fury shoots through the roof. "But sorry, haven't seen him." If he can't get rid of Eric soon then he knows he'll do something he'll regret. Well, regret for blowing cover, but not any other sense. Smashing his face in would be oh so satisfying.

Eric shrugs. "Well, if you do, let me know." He waves as he turns away and heads for the exit.

Steve breathes deeply in and out. He lets a few minutes pass like this before he says, "You can come out now." Eric clearly isn't coming back at this point. Only then does he remove his hand from Eli's head.

Eli crawls out and dusts himself off before taking his seat.

"How long has that punk been trying to track you down?"

Eli keeps his gaze down and twiddles with his fingers. "A while. But it's nothing." He's used to ducking in and out of places, used to be from Steve in particular. It's just a part of his school experience.

Steve stares in disbelief. "Nothing? You were trembling under there. I'll more than gladly beat him up for you." He hits a fist against his palm.

Eli frowns as he looks up at Steve. "What good would that do? He wouldn't know it was over me, not unless you broke cover."

Steve sighs and slumps, his head resting in his hand. "I guess."

"Besides, violence doesn't solve anything." Eli gives a firm nod.

Steve scoffs. "Spoken like someone who has never had to raise a fist in their life. Let me assure you, violence solves plenty."

Eli bristles. "And as someone on the _receiving_ end of just as much violence, I can say it has only made my life worse." Of all people Steve should understand this.

Steve is taken aback by the fire in Eli's normally calm green eyes. He is completely lost for words, unsure of what kind of response is even appropriate to an outburst like that. Sorry? Probably. He realizes he was most likely the main source of the violence Eli is talking about. But the longer the silence stretches the harder it becomes to get out until so much time has passed that he feels completely paralyzed.

Eli sighs and averts his eyes. "Look, if we're going to be friends, you can't go beating people up, not even for my sake." He stands. "Okay?" He waits for a reply, but when there is no response he simply walks away. "We'll study later…" Sometimes people just need some space.

Steve sits there and stares blankly at the math on the page before him. Sorry. Sorry. Is it really that hard to say? He managed it in the woods after he hurt Eli. So why can't he do it now? Fear? No. Eli would forgive him in a heartbeat. Then maybe- A bell buzzes and snaps him out of his thoughts. He blinks and fully registers the fact that Eli is no longer there. Half of him considers going after his friend, but the other half insists there's no point and that it's better to just get to class. Being late for a class will only make Eli more upset with him. Besides, there's always tomorrow to fix things.

 **Oops** **, my hand slipped and this ended on a less than happy and a bit unresolved note. Honestly I don't even know you guys. This started out as me wanting to do a protective Steve and scared Eli thing, but then in the end I could not think of any way their conversation didn't turn into a disagreement. I tried. haha Please review!**


	8. Sanctuary

**I listened to Pain by Three Days Grace as I wrote this. It is now permanently associated with Steve for me. Enjoy!**

Tomorrow turns into next week and next week into two. Steve can't figure out how to bring it up to Eli, not while they are in class and everyone can see, and since Eli hasn't offered another study session since then he can't use that time either. It would probably be fine to just start talking to Eli like normal again, but another part of him mocks the idea. As inconceivable as it is, Eli _could_ still be upset and that is why he hasn't spoken to Steve. The fear keeps him quiet.

Eli waits and waits and waits. He wants to talk to Steve again, sorely missing the camaraderie, but he wants Steve to be the one to come to him. One thing he has learned thanks to Steve is he doesn't have to be a doormat friend. He doesn't want to be the one to always come crawling back. So day after day he doesn't speak. He tries to not even glance Steve's way, but some days he just can't help it. Near the end of the second week is one of those days, only this time Steve is different. He isn't quietly sulking or lost in his thoughts like the few other times Eli looked. Today he appears rather restless, almost agitated.

Steve fidgets with his phone. He taps the screen every so often, making sure it stays lit up. His gaze is fixated on the text written in the message. 'Take the back way.' His heart beats a little faster. _Take the back way_. He scratches the back of his hands, one the other, one the other, only stopping when he waits too long to touch the screen and has to unlock it.

Eli eyes him curiously. He feels an urgency to say something, to at least ask if something is bothering Steve, but he decides against it. He holds his ground. He made it this long without caving, he can make it through a spell of Steve acting a bit off.

Lunch comes around and Eli takes notice of the fact that Coach Lawrence is nowhere to be found. Normally he is doing his daily rounds to keep the peace if anyone gets too rowdy during this most unstructured period. But not today. Eli wanders toward a familiar corner, his eye catching on Steve on the way. He pauses and frowns at the sight before him.

Steve stares dead ahead of him, his eyes wide and glassy and his face contorted with fear, like a deer in the headlights. His heart beats like a drum in his ears and each breath is a struggle. There was another text. 'Don't come home.' Don't. Come. 'Stay with a friend.' And now coach is gone. He's _gone._ He isn't sure he can keep it together for these last few hours.

Eli feels anxiety of his own rise up just looking at Steve. He may not be fidgeting anymore, but this is so much worse. Something is _wrong_. Very, very wrong. He needs to go over there. Deep in his bones he knows there is no other course of action. But this would break cover. Everyone would stare and wonder if Eli had lost his mind. And if Steve is barely keeping himself together, losing the safety of his cover might just drive him over the edge. So Eli keeps moving, but even though he leaves Steve, his thoughts never do.

The end of the day creeps ever closer and when the final bell rings, Eli rockets from his seat. He isn't sure where to go, he just knows he has to find Steve. He looks into Steve's last class, checks the bathrooms, and as a last ditch effort goes to the gym. _There._ He is sitting against the wall. Eli lets out a breath, but the relief is fleeting. Steve appears to be in the throes of a panic attack.

Steve shakes terribly, his hands most of all. He can't get them under control, he never can. He can't bring his heartbeat down either, it pounds mercilessly against his chest. He can't get _anything_ to do what he wants. He's losing it. It's unbearably hot, his body sleek with sweat, and with each second that passes the air becomes thinner and thinner until he is choking on air. All of it makes him so light headed.

Eli rushes over and skids to his knees. His eyes dart over Steve's face. "Steve, it's ok. I'm here." He wants so badly to ask what exactly is causing this, but he remembers reading that a lot of the time there is no answer. Moreover, Steve doesn't look in much of a state to answer period. He sees Steve's phone on the floor beside him and grabs it. Steve couldn't put the thing down earlier, so maybe there it something here. He flips through the texts and realization crushes him. His father.

He scrambles for his own phone and dials his mother's number. He presses the receiver to his ear and taps his fingers in a flurry against his knee. "Come on, come on, pick up mother, _pick_ _up_." On the fifth ring she picks up and he nearly drops the phone. "Mother! Listen, I need you to pick me up early today."

"I thought you had play practice today."

"It was cancelled," his answer is quick and he is surprised by how sure he sounds. Lying was once something he would never have even dreamed of doing.

"Give me ten minutes. I need to finish th-"

" _No_." Eli clears his throat. "Sorry, mother, but I can't wait ten minutes. You need to get here as fast as you can."

"What? Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Someone is after u-me. I think they are waiting outside the school for me to leave." Probably by Steve's Vespa, wherever he parked it. "And I'm scared."

"I-I'll be there immediately! Will you be at the front?"

Eli jumps to his feet and hurries to the gym exit, peeking through the tiny windows. He can't see anyone from here. "No, I'll be by the gym exit. Text me when you pull up. Okay?"

"Of course!"

The phone clicks and Eli rushes back to Steve's side. He watches him carefully. "Steve." He swallows hard and lays a tentative hand on his friend's shoulder. "My mother is coming to get us, okay? It's gonna be alright."

The seconds click by with painful slowness. Each tick resounds in their heads with the strength and certainty of a death knell. Sixty. Sixty-one. Sixty-two. Even Eli finds it hard to keep cool. No, there's nothing to be afraid of. Steve's father isn't even aware of his existence. Seventy-seven. Seventy-eight. It's going to be okay. He meant what he said and he said what he meant.

His phone dings and he jumps a mile. He scrambles to hit the right button and when the screen lights up a weight is lifted. 'Come out'. He lets out a heavy sigh. "Steve." He looks dead into his eyes. "Can you stand? We can go to my house now, where no one can get us." He only hopes this will be enough to get Steve to go along. A lot of the time people remain frozen during an attack. He won't force Steve, but if his dad really is out there waiting for him then staying is less than ideal.

Steve wobbles to his feet and leans heavily against the wall. His thoughts scream to stay put. Hide. Hide! _Hide._ Moving targets only get hunted down…killed. Hide. Hide! _Hide._ Through the fog, his mind seizes on Eli's presence. Eli is safety. Anywhere he goes is just as safe. He reaches out and clings to Eli's arm.

Eli cringes at the strength in Steve's grip, but he does not complain. "Okay, we're going." He leads Steve to the gym door and peeks out once more to be sure. Outside sits his mother's car. He hurries out and flings open the back door. He hops in first and helps Steve in afterward, flinching against the outcry before it ever reaches his ears.

Angie twists around to check on Eli, her eyes widening at the sight of two people in her car. "What the-" Her expression lights with realization. "I _knew_ it. You were still communicating with that carjacking little-"

"Yes!" Eli throws his hands in the air. "You were right, mother. You were so a hundred percent right all along forever. And we can talk all about it later, but _not_ now." He glares her way as he shuts the door. "Right now you drive." He points ahead.

Angie starts and stares blankly for a long moment. "So he's the one in trouble," she says at last. Of course he would be.

Eli sighs. "Yes, mother. He's scared and just needs to be somewhere safe. Okay?" He looks pleadingly at her. "You can ground me from now until the end of forever after this, but I just need you to do this for me."

Angie truly takes in the condition the boy is in. He looks like a wreck and then some. "Alright." She drives.

Eli turns his attention back to Steve and rubs his arm. "Breathe," he encourages, "just breathe, Steve." He tries to demonstrate, breathing in deeply and then out, hoping Steve will do just as he does.

By the time they reach the house, Steve has managed to get his breathing under control, but he is far from fine. Panic still shines clear in his brown eyes. The sight of the house stirs a sense of safety deep within him, but the fear kicks up again as it clicks in his mind that he is not quite there yet. He needs to get there. He needs it. _Now._ He throws the door open and runs across the yard, heading for the way he climbs the roof.

Eli yelps and scampers after him. "Steve!" He nearly reaches out to grab his friend, snapping his hand back as he remembers that night in the woods. Now the reaction would probably be even worse. Instead he works his way around so he is in front of Steve before saying, "You don't have to go that way. Steve, you can walk in the front door."

Angie stands back and stares incredulously. Has this kid seriously been sneaking up to her son's room the whole time he was grounded? How did she not hear? Was he _there_ the times she went up? Horror twists her face.

Without grabbing Steve, Eli does not have the power to stop him and can simply watch as he scales the building and enters his room just like it was a regular night. Well…at least he made it in. He grimaces as he turns, prepared to face his mother.

Angie stands with arms crossed. "We're definitely talking about that later." Her expression softens suddenly and worry passes over her features. "But is your friend going to be alright? He looked…like a caged animal."

Eli is surprised by her shift, but it is a fleeting emotion that settles into heavy worry. "His parents…they aren't as good as you and mom." That's as much as he feels comfortable giving. "I'm just going to stay with him until he feels better."

Angie gasps. The truth is clear enough. "O-Okay. Go on."

Eli nods and hurries into the house. He makes it to his room in record time, entering to find Steve pressed hard against the wall beneath the window. He almost expected Steve to be under the bed, but this is much better. He closes the distance and takes a seat next to Steve. "You're safe here." It's all he can think to say.

Steve nods absently. "Yeah, safe…" He wraps his arms around himself. "Home."

Eli blinks at Steve. Home? Does he really see this place like that? Even after so short a time. "Hey, what are your creepslayerz plans?" Steve is closer to coming down. A little conversation might be just enough to do it.

"Was thinking about going back to the woods."

"Oh, did you hear some more rumors?" For once he wasn't really listening to the whispers. He slacked on his duties because he was a bit preoccupied with Steve and wanting him to talk to him again.

Steve shakes his head. "It's just…nice, quiet. I haven't done much creepslaying since…" he leaves the thought hanging.

"Me either." Now that Steve has admitted it, Eli more than gladly does the same. "I missed you."

Steve leans his head back and clenches his eyes shut. The weight of the panic and uncertainty of Eli's opinion of him roll off his back and the floodgates open. But for once he feels no shame in his tear stained face. "Thank you so much for this."

"You're my friend. I'm not going to abandon you just because we were fighting. Besides, it was stupid anyway."

"No, it wasn't." Steve shakes his head. "If it's that important to you, I won't fight people anymore, not if it's to make me feel better or to retaliate. Only to protect." He opens his eyes to peer at Eli.

Eli smiles heartily up at him. "You're the best."

Steve smiles softly in return, a spark of life lighting in his eyes. "If you say so." More like a mess.

"I do. And it's true." He holds a fist up.

Steve chuckles and bumps his fist against Eli's. His cheer falters as another uncertainty creeps up on him. "I…I don't wanna go home." Maybe not for a few days honestly, but definitely not today. "Can I stay here tonight?" His mom will be alright, coach is there. But he just can't go back.

Eli senses Steve's fear and he has no reservations in answering, "Sure." Now his mother shouldn't have a problem with it, but even if she does there's no way he is denying Steve. "You can even have my bed if you want."

"That's okay. The floor is enough." He stretches out on the floor with his head by Eli, laying his hands beneath his head. "I just don't want to be alone."

Eli smiles. "Okay." He lays a hand on Steve's head. "I'll be right here."

 **Ok, I'll stop with the pain now I swear. It's just too much fun. Yes, I'm horrible, torturing poor Steve. At the very least the next one will be light. I honestly can't promise beyond that, I have no control. lol I'm a maniac who needs to be stopped. Also Steve a hundred percent has panic attacks. You can't convince me otherwise. Please review!**


	9. Dinner

**Here you are. Your one at minimum break from me doing horrible things to these characters. XD I hope you like!**

"Are you sure I can't just sneak in like I did before?" Steve pouts at Eli as they walk up the driveway to his house.

"Come on, Steve. You wanted to know how to win them over, well, this is your chance!" Eli clenches his fists in anticipation, but his expression is tempered by due concern.

Steve rubs his arm. "I'm not so good at first impressions. I mean…you know me." He shrugs. That is explanation enough.

Eli frowns and sympathy rises in his eyes. "Just be the real you," he nudges Steve with his elbow. "As long as you act the way you do when it is just you and me then you'll make a great first impression." He smiles.

Steve finds it in him to smile back. If Eli believes in him then he owes it to his friend to believe at least a little bit in himself as well.

Eli opens the door and his parents are right there waiting. Because of course they are. He opens his mouth to properly introduce Steve, but he doesn't get the chance.

Steve steps forward and gives a small wave. "Sup, Mrs. P." His gaze flits between the two. "Uh…Mrs. P squared." He gives an awkward grin.

Eli face palms. He can not believe Steve just said that. "Still not what that means."

Laura covers her mouth with a hand to try and hide her giggles.

Angie shakes her head, a smile tugging at her lips nonetheless.

Steve's cheeks color lightly. Oh God that really came out of his mouth. Where's the redo button. There have to be about a million better things he could say.

Eli clears his throat. "So, uh, what's for dinner?"

"Your favorites." Laura motions toward the kitchen. "Your mother made it special since your friend was coming."

Eli looks to his mother and smiles with genuine appreciation.

Angie nods. "Come, let's sit and eat." She leads the way to the table, her gaze never leaving Steve. She won't soon forget the other day. There is both sympathy and fear in her heart. She wants to believe he will be better than what he grew up with, but she knows just as well that people in that kind of environment are prone to repeat the cycle and she absolutely won't have that with her son. So she'll just have to watch him carefully, decide whether she can truly trust him with Eli.

Steve takes tentative steps after the rest of them. He looks around as he moves, taking in just how grand everything is in comparison to his tiny home. From the brief glimpse of the living room he saw there was a massive flat screen on the wall, a gorgeous hand carved cabinet filled with beautiful breakable trinkets – more than a few he swears are Startrek themed – and a litter of game systems are grouped beneath the tv. Already Eli's living room is worth more than his entire house. Then there's the kitchen. It is absolutely immaculate, he'd almost say there is even a shine about it. All the appliances are the latest and greatest and it's just, so…much. "Your house is so nice," he says absently.

Angie smiles. "Thank you, dear." She hands him a plate. "Get as much as you like."

Steve is not shy about taking as much food as he wants. Only as he sits and takes a look at everyone else's plates does he feel a bit self-conscious. He nibbles on the chicken, not quite sure if shoveling mouthfuls is exactly polite. It was more than acceptable at home, encouraged even, but this is a vastly different place.

Laura leans an elbow on the table and rests her head in her palm. "So what are your interests, hon?"

Steve starts to attention. "Oh, uh…I like basketball, I guess." He shrugs. He started because he loved it, but the more time that passed the more he felt obligated to do it because of things his father said. He supposes he still likes it though.

"Do you play on the school team?"

Steve perks. "Yeah, starter player. I'm pretty good at it. I'm good at lots of physical stuff actually," he half laughs.

Angie's eyes light up and her gaze settles on Eli as a possibility comes to her. "So you're the one who got Eli's grade up in gym." She smirks at her son.

Eli ducks his head and his ears turn red.

Steve snickers at Eli's reaction. "Nah, I helped, but Eli did it through his own power and want to succeed. I just gave a little push."

Angie contemplates Steve. His modesty is intriguing. She expected him to be more of a bragger. To puff himself and his ego up at every possible chance.

Laura beams. "Either way, we owe you at least a little."

"It was a trade of sorts," Steve elaborates. "I helped him with gym, he helped me with school. Personally, I think he got it easier." He shoots Eli a meaningful look.

Eli sticks his tongue out. "Math is way easier. Less exhausting."

"Says you, brainiac."

Angie watches with barely concealed amusement as they go back and forth. It's clear this is a routine for them. They really have been around each other just as long as Eli was supposed to be grounded. "What about your plans after high school? Have a major in mind?"

" _Mother_." Eli scowls and puffs his lips out.

"What?" She crosses her arms. "It's a perfectly valid question."

Steve feels himself shrinking beneath the heavy question. "Eh, well…I don't really know." He pokes at the macaroni, pushing it around on his plate. "I only really think about the present." Getting by. Only recently has he experienced the pleasure of thinking about things a little beyond the immediate.

Angie stifles a grimace. Right. That makes sense. She searches for something else to say. The oven goes off and she finds the perfect question, "Do you like chocolate chip cookies?"

Steve's face lights up and he bounces a little in place. "Heck yeah! Your cookies are the best thing in the universe."

Eli lays a hand over his face. It's not like his mother hasn't figured it out by now, but Steve is doing nothing to keep at least some of it a secret.

Steve notices Eli's reaction and his eyes widen. "Uh, I mean, I would sure love to try one because I've never had yours before." He grins.

Eli shakes his head. "Nice save."

Laura smiles. "I thought more of my cookies were being eaten than usual. I guess that explains it." She giggles. "But I don't mind. I'm glad you enjoy my cooking." She stands and goes to fetch the cookies.

Angie eyes Eli with playfulness. "So that's where all the crumbs came from."

"Mother, if you do not stop I swear." Eli shakes his head.

Angie grins. "You know I love connecting dots. It's all in good fun." Now anyway. Just a few days ago she would have flipped out. But this boy, Steve, he is a pleasant surprise.

"Yeah, Eli," Steve flings an arm around Eli's shoulder. "Lighten up." He jostles Eli slightly.

Eli sighs and smiles despite himself. "Yeah, yeah."

Laura returns with the cookies and sets the plateful at the center of the table. "Take your pick," she speaks to Steve in particular.

"Don't mind it I do." Steve removes his arm from Eli and scoops up two, one for each hand. He pauses halfway through bringing the cookies to his mouth. "Uh…it's cool if I eat more than one, right?"

Laura laughs. "Certainly."

"Coolsies." He shovels them both into his mouth, his previous worry of politeness completely absent.

Eli smiles fondly at Steve as his friend's true nature really begin to shine through. While not prime and proper, it is so much better than watching him make bad math jokes or nibble at his food. He's just glad Steve can be so comfortable even when it isn't just the two of them. It gives him high hopes for the future, that one day he won't need to hide at school either.

 **I've gotten into a cutesy mood, so if it lasts you might end up getting quite a few simple, sweet updates. And if it's your cup of tea the odds are good that I'll do a few obviously romantic ones too. You can consider them a part of the continuity of the rest of these, again if you love the idea of them together, but if not you can just disregard them and only read the friendship ones. I'll always tell you at the beginning if the chapter is going to be romantic or not, just so you don't end up reading something you hate. So no complaining!**

 **And Steve totally makes terrible math puns when he is nervous, sorry I don't make the rules that's just how it is. Please review!**


	10. Apology

**This needed to happen before fluff could. Technically I could have done them out of order, but no. This happens after 'Darker Days' which happens after last chapter. Enjoy!**

Just the other day Steve said he hated himself. Eli wished he knew why, but he could never ask something like that. It is such a heavy question and he isn't sure he is prepared for just how deep the answer could run. Still, he can't stop thinking about it. It is especially impossible since watching Steve today it is clear he is not himself again. He just wants everything to be like before.

He goes the whole day thinking this and it is only at the very last minute that he is given any sort of relief from it. As he mills about the crowd, trying his hardest to get through to the exit without being knocked down, he feels an elbow jab his ribcage. At first he ignores it, thinking it an accident or perhaps intentional bullying and something better to give no attention to, but then he feels it again. He perks and his eyes lock with Steve's.

Steve mouths, "Meet me at my Vespa."

When Eli blinks, Steve has vanished. It will never cease to amaze him how such a big guy can slip in and out so quickly. He shakes his head. Right. Vespa. He makes a face. Wait…really? This will be two days in a row that Steve gave the okay to ride home with him. That is living dangerously on the edge as far as their cover is concerned. And if there is any correlation to this and Steve's emotional state Eli thinks he would rather Steve pretend he didn't exist. Seeing his friend down and out is not something he likes.

He sighs. Oh well. He can't just ignore Steve now. So he continues to push his way through the crowd until he is out in the open space of the parking lot. _There._ Steve is already at his Vespa and waiting. A bit nervously too if the fidgeting is anything to go by. It makes him a bit anxious as well, but he keeps a smile on his face as he approaches. "What's up?"

"I'm coming over, okay?" He gets on the vehicle. "Hop on."

Eli puzzles over the fact that Steve phrased it like a question, usually he simply says he is doing something and that is that, especially when it comes to visiting. It is just another thing to add to the list of oddities about Steve these last few days. "Alright." Going along with it is the best way to finally figure this out though, so he gets on.

They ride to Eli's house and go straight to his room. Eli holds his breath as he watches Steve and waits for the vital decision to be made. Floor or bed, floor or bed. It could mean all the difference in Steve's mental state.

Steve hesitates, his gaze trailing over the spot at the foot of the bed, before he decides to sit on the bed. But it still isn't like usual.

Eli frowns. Normally Steve kicks back and takes up nearly the whole expanse of the bed, like the king of the castle. This time, however, the spaces he fills up is miniscule by comparison as he balances just on the edge. There is plenty of room for Eli to sit next to him and so he does. Now all that is left is to find a way to break the silence. He twiddles his fingers and bites his lip.

"I'm sorry, Eli," Steve says softly.

Eli blinks. "Sorry?" He peers up at Steve. "For what?"

Steve scoffs. "How can you say that?" As if there aren't a million reasons in the world. "For everything. Every time I made fun of you, called you names, shoved you in a locker, hurt you at all…" His expression darkens and his hands clench tighter with every word that passes his lips. "Just…everything."

Eli's brow furrows as he truly takes Steve in. There is pain etched in every crease of his face, his brown eyes are sullied by a deep self-hatred, and his clenched fists are a testament to just how on edge he is. "Is this what has been bothering you?" Is this why he said he hated himself? "You know I forgive you, right?" Forgave him almost immediately, without even thinking about it.

Steve sighs. "Yeah, I know." How could he not? That's just the kind of person Eli is. "I just had to say it. If I didn't," he shrugs, "I don't know, it's like I was pretending it never happened. Like those bad things I did were suddenly okay. And they're not. The things I did to you, they were horrible."

Eli lays a hand on Steve's arm. "Thanks." He smiles. "Even though I didn't need it, it's nice to hear you say you're sorry anyway."

Steve nods, managing a small smile in return.

"But…" Eli frowns. "No matter what kind of person you were, you shouldn't ever hate yourself today." He looks hard at Steve.

Steve averts his eyes. That's right. He did say that the other day. He had been feeling particularly low, due in no small part to thinking about all the things he had done to Eli in the past.

"I know it probably doesn't have everything to do with me, but still, just know I'd never want you to tear yourself up over the past."

"I know." He doesn't know what else to say.

"So if you ever start to think about bad things you've done, just try and think about how things are with us now instead." Eli offers an encouraging smile.

Steve puffs out a laugh. That's Eli, as blindly optimistic as ever. If it was that simple he would have it all under control by now. Still, when Eli says it he somehow makes it sound so much more possible. "I'll try."

A thought dawns on Eli and a mischievous glint lights in his eye. "But hey, if you _really_ want to make it up to me, I've got an idea."

Steve narrows his eyes. "No. No way. I am _not_ playing that." He leaps to his feet.

"You have to." Eli grins from ear to ear. "It's the best way to say sorry. Betrayal at House on the Hill!"

"Because forgiveness always starts with betrayal." Steve makes a face.

Eli snickers. "Oh, come on. You'll love it. It's just like creepslaying, just, minus the real life danger."

"Nope. I'm leaving. Goodbye." He makes a break for the door.

"Steve," Eli whines as he trails after him.

Angie appears at the bottom of the steps. "Oh, hello. Would you like something to drink?" She tilts her head.

Steve screeches to a halt just before he runs into her. "Oh, uh, no thanks. I was just…" he points toward the door.

Eli draws in the air, trying to spell out a hint to the game.

Angie smirks as her face lights with realization. "Eli and I have been wanting to play a board game recently, but it's hard to get his mom to play, would you like to try with us?" she uses her sweetest tone.

Steve stares dumbfounded. She did not just- he snaps his gaze back to Eli and glares. That rat must have signaled her somehow.

Eli smiles and shrugs.

Steve grumbles beneath his breath. "Yeah, alright." He can't believe he let himself fall into their trap.

Angie grins. "Wonderful!" She claps a single time before pivoting and heading toward the kitchen. "You'll love it, dear, I promise."

Steve crosses his arms. "I hate you so much," he directs at Eli.

Eli laughs. "I love you too!" He pats him on the back as he skips by.

Steve sighs, smiling despite himself. Then again, there are worse things.

 **Real talk, Steve better acknowledge and apologize for all the stuff he did to Eli before they became friends. This needs to be a thing that happens in the show or I am going to be quite the unhappy camper. Like I'm sure Eli is happy enough accepting Steve being nice to him now, but Steve owes Eli an apology. That's all there is to it. I don't expect it to happen in Trollhunters, but 3 Below where they get major roles is the perfect chance. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	11. Star Gazing

**This one is romantic. If you don't like, don't read. If you do, here's a first. Enjoy!**

Steve still doesn't make a habit of sitting with him at lunch or driving him home on his Vespa. That is still too obvious, too much for people to read into. But outside of school, things are very much different. They may take separate ways home, but nine out of ten times they meet up afterwards, whether it be for creepslayerz business or just to hang out.

On this particular day they wait until nightfall and then Steve comes around, throwing rocks at Eli's window per usual. Time and again Eli tells the idiot it is completely unnecessary, but his only response is a lopsided grin. Tonight is no different. Eli supposes that is why he too doesn't change his habit. He climbs out his window and hops to the ground. His mother knows about their friendship and late night shenanigans, yes, but there is a kind of thrill about sneaking out like this.

"Want to go to the football field?" Steve tilts his head. It's easier to get there than the clearing. He doesn't feel up to trekking through the woods.

Eli frowns. "Isn't there a ball game tonight?" Besides, there's always a risk they'll set the alarms off if they aren't careful.

Steve blows out a breath. "Yeah, you're right." He completely forgot about that. Friday's have gone from being the best day to being one of the worst. Stupid games. "Isn't there somewhere else we can go? Somewhere less…troll infested?" Since Gunmar took over Heartstone there is no telling where trolls might be in the forest. And really that is the more pressing issue than having to put in the effort to tromp through the woods.

Eli folds a hand around his elbow and leans his chin against his clenched fist. "I mean…" he says slowly, "what about your house?" He shrugs. "Isn't coach at the game?"

Steve claps. "That's right! Which means mom'll be there too. Perfect, Peppers." He nudges him with his elbow.

Eli stumbles and rubs at the spot, but smiles nonetheless.

"Let's go." Steve hurries down the street toward the Vespa. Despite how much Eli's parents have taken to him, prison mom still isn't too keen on his Vespa and so any time they go out he has to park it a couple blocks away just in case.

They jump on and make it to Steve's house in record time. Eli has become steadily more comfortable with the vehicle and what started out as cruises has escalated to the point they zoom to their destinations. "You go in and turn all the lights off, alright?" Eli says as he wanders to the backyard. "It'll be more like we're out of the city the darker we can make it."

Steve does as he is told quick enough and exits to the back to find Eli sitting in the middle of the yard. Eli's eyes shine as he stares with wide eyed captivation at the stars twinkling above them. Steve asks, "Do you know the shapes?" He sits next to Eli, his gaze never leaving the boy.

Eli doesn't blink nor does he look Steve's way. "You mean constellations?" he giggles.

Steve smiles. "Yeah, those thingies."

"Yeah!" Eli bounces once and jerks a hand up to point. "See those?" He traces the stars. "If you look hard, it kind of looks like a bear, yeah?" He peers in Steve's direction.

Steve follows Eli's finger, really taking in the sight. "Yeah," he breathes, a spark of intrigue lighting in his own eyes.

Eli beams. "It's called the Ursa Major. And inside it, there's a smaller set, well, okay, it's actually not a constellation, it's an asterism, but it's called the Big Dipper." He points it out. "It's the tail of the bear."

Steve chuckles, a fond smile softening his face. "Know any others?" He doesn't care what the nerd talks about. Sometimes he just likes the sound of his voice.

"Well, there's Orion too, but that's a winter constellation so you can't see it right now." He begins to notice his arm getting heavy from holding it up too long and switches them, resting his other on the billowy grass. Only the texture isn't right. It's rough and doesn't give beneath his hand and-he snaps his eyes down- it's _Steve._

Steve starts and blinks down at the presence. He doesn't move, he doesn't even breathe.

Eli jerks his hand away and goes rigid, his face turning red. "S-Sorry! I didn't-I mean, I wasn't-" his words stumbles over each other.

Steve lifts his gaze to meet Eli's. For a beat he is quiet and his expression blank, fully aware of just how important his next choice is. Then he smiles. "It's okay." His heart beats a little faster as he reaches for Eli's hand, his hand swallowing Eli's whole.

Eli stares wide eyed for a long moment, his mind reeling. "O-Okay," he squeaks. True, he'd always hoped that something like this would come about, but he had shoved such possibilities into the truly crazy section of his brain, somewhere not even trolls occupied.

Steve squeezes Eli's small hand and releases it, resting his hand on the ground once more. He pretends to be looking at the sky again, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. He is ever attune to Eli and the decision he has to make.

Eli eyes Steve's hand. He was all but told to go on ahead. He swallows hard. Alright. He reaches out, this time with purpose, and lays his hand over Steve's. He waits with baited breath for this fragile moment to shatter.

Steve smirks as he watches Eli so beside himself. "Which planet is it that we can see from here?" He does his best to relax him.

Eli blinks. "Oh, um, Venus. It's the brightest. That one." Steve hasn't pulled away, so he dares to go a bit further. It isn't much, but he laces his fingers with Steve's and it sends his heart aflutter.

Steve turns his head in the opposite direction of Eli in a vain attempt to hide the blush rising in his own cheeks, but holds his gaze on Eli. The boy's green eyes are particularly soft and brilliant right now, offset by the blush in his cheeks. "You sure it's not a satellite?"

Eli puffs his lips out, but the sentiment lacks the usual pout. "I'm never wrong."

Steve smiles to himself. "I know you aren't." There's no one smarter.

 **Depending on how well this one does I may do more that are more on the romantic side. We'll see. Please review!**


	12. Heart

**More romance as a warning for those who don't like. Super short and inspired by a silly art piece I saw from another fandom.**

They were paired up for another project. By now it is no surprise to anyone and it is painfully obvious that it is done on purpose, but no one can say anything because the two never actually volunteer. So once more they are together for this classwork. It is required to go to the library and everyone is scattered around and for once they are not shoved in the back corner. There is no shame in being together. After all, it is part of the project. So this time they are around the front, bent over their computers as they set to work on their research.

They have been friends long enough now that even Steve does not slack. When they are given a task they both do equal parts work. Where once Steve would have scoffed and turned his nose up at the notion of pride in a job well done, now he values it just as much as Eli.

For once, in fact, Eli is the one who lets his focus slip first. He glances Steve's way. "Hey, Steve." He waits for recognition.

Steve lifts his gaze from the screen and peers at Eli. "Yeah?"

Eli's eyes light up and a sly smile curls his lips. Steve really has gotten in his head all too well. He raises an arm and offers his hand to Steve. "Can you hold this for me?"

Steve blinks down at Eli's hand. Empty. "Eli…that's your hand." He returns his gaze to Eli's eyes. He's pretty sure he isn't missing anything.

"Yep." Eli giggles, a smile blooming on his lips. He drops his hand beneath the table, holding his breath and hoping the message comes across loud and clear.

Steve hesitates, doing a once-over of the surrounding area, then slides his hand under the table and twines his fingers with Eli's. His cheeks color despite his effort. The same as ever. It has been months since the first time Eli held his hand yet his reaction never changes. He really shouldn't be doing this in public, especially since no one even knows that they are friends, let alone…whatever this this. Yet here he is, set abuzz and barely held together as he nearly melts in front of everyone. "You really should keep this in your pockets," his voice nearly cracks as he says the most foolish of things.

Eli closes his eyes and basks in this perfect moment. "My heart only fits in your hand," he says absently.

Steve starts before the sincerity sinks into his own heart and a dopey smile spreads over his face. The blush even deepens slightly. Eli really needs to stop. "Shut up and do your research, nerd."

 **Y'all, I'm so conflicted. Like you have no idea. On the whole I prefer their relationship as a friendship, but the more I watch their episode and all their other little moments and see stuff about them on tumblr the more I'm like 'but it could be so CUTE'. Plus Eli is totally gay anyway even if he doesn't have feelings for Steve. If the show tries to give him a girlfriend in 3 Below I swear to God we gon fight. Anyway, the point is they could so totally work as a romance and I am so torn which one to write more of since I like both. haha**

 **More importantly, I've not been feeling so good lately so updates will probably slow down. And I know this is short and complete shipping trash, but I hope you like. lol Please review!**


	13. Shadow Trail

**Back to your regularly scheduled programming. Sort of(haha). Enjoy!**

"Come on, Steve, it's time to go," Eli urges Steve. "Time for some recon."

"Yeah, yeah." Steve rolls his eyes, but smiles fondly despite himself. "I'm ready for some creepslayin'." He holds his fist out.

Eli grins and bumps his fist against Steve's. He pivots and leads the way out of the house and to the Vespa. Together they ride with a clearing as their destination. The day before they heard whispers of strange creatures being spotted coming here. Only they don't make it there before something else catches their eye.

There aren't many people out on the street this late, so that's a bit odd in and of itself, but it isn't exactly a head turner, people _do_ go out for midnight walks. What brings Eli to attention is who the person is, or at least who he thought it was. "Hey, Steve, stop." He tugs at Steve's sleeve.

Steve frowns and eyes Eli strangely, but he stops his vehicle in an instant. "What's wrong, Peppers? Did you forget something?" Sometimes when he gets too giddy he _does_ have a tendency to let things slip his mind.

Eli shakes his head. "No, back there." He twists around. "I thought I saw Claire."

Steve blinks. "Claire? As in Claire not trollhunting and definitely not on a late night date with Jim?" He too turns around to get a look.

"Jim and Toby weren't there. But I don't know about the trollhunting. I didn't get a good enough look. We _were_ going pretty fast." He shoots Steve a meaningful look.

Steve makes a face. "Excuse you. I only go as fast as you let me. You have a crazy need for speed, dude." He flashes a grin.

Eli looks at him as if he is stupid. "Yeah. Well, anyway, we should go back and see if it was really her, why she is out."

Steve hums. "And so far from her house." He would never admit it, but when he obsessed over Jim and that ridiculous 'Jim Lake Disease' he had followed both Toby and Claire home on separate occasions and knew where they lived in relation to here.

"Let's go!" Eli points.

Steve makes a hard turn and speeds along. Their pace is painfully slow if you ask him, but it is necessary to both better spot her and so they don't pass her up. No more than a minute later she comes into view. "It is her." That streak of hair is unmistakable.

"Claire," Eli calls. "Hey, Claire. What are you doing all the way out here?"

Steve scoffs and scowls at her lack of response. "Rude." He gives his Vespa a little extra gas so they are slightly ahead of her. "We're talking to you Miss Priss-" he stops cold at the sight of her eyes. They are a sickening yellow and it chills him down to the bone. For a beat he even forgets how to breathe or move.

"Steve!" Eli squeaks as the vehicle tilts.

Steve snaps to attention and clenches his hands out of instinct, springing them forward.

Eli yelps, clutches Steve's shirt with all his might, and presses his face between his shoulder blades.

Steve fights for control but he can't keep them from swerving and slamming into the curb. On impact they're thrown from the vehicle and land in a heap on the ground. Steve groans and presses a hand to his head. Well…it's better than the last time he wrecked it. That's for sure. At least he's still conscious. "Eli…" he mumbles. He feels around for him.

No response.

Steve's heart leaps into his throat and he jerks his head up. Ew, too fast. Head rush. "Eli," he urges. His friend is sprawled out face up right in front of him. He shakes his shoulder.

Eli makes a soft sound and his eyes flutter open. "I told you, you go too fast."

Steve puffs out a laugh and shakes his head. "Your girlie screaming is what made me go fast, nerd. I was at a grandma pace before that."

Eli grunts. "Wha'd you freeze for? Did you see something?"

Steve's eyes widen. "You _didn't_?" He pushes himself into a sitting position. "Dude, her eyes. They were fifty million kinds of wrong. They were a super creepy yellow and the whites were completely black."

Eli blinks over and over, willing the fog over his mind to clear. He has no time to be out of it. "Whoa, whoa, wait." He sits up and his head swims. "So you're talking like, demonic possession." He scoots around until he finally faces Steve.

Steve snickers only after he does an onceover of Eli's face. Not a single scratch. Good. The kid was just out of it in a general sense. "It's like your own House on the Hill haunt. Which number would this be, huh?" He smirks.

Eli scowls. "This is serious creepslayerz business, not a board game." He points a finger in Steve's face. "More importantly," he touches a hand to Steve's lip, "you're hurt."

Steve smiles. "Nothing I can't live with it." He gently pushes Eli's hand away. "The only way you'll get me to go home is if you can prove I have a concussion." He shoots Eli a knowing look. Eli may be smart, but he is in no way sly about his intentions when it comes to Steve's health.

Eli pouts. "Fine." He can't really complain. He can't deny he is intrigued by what Steve said about Claire. "So what do we do? Follow her?" He looks past Steve. He can't see her anymore. They definitely have some ground to cover.

Steve glances over his shoulder. "My flippin' Vespa's wrecked so no way are we using that," he huffs and crosses his arms.

Eli shakes his head. "It's not good for stealth anyway. We'll do better on foot." He leaps to his feet and holds out a hand. "So if we're going, let's get going or we'll lose her."

Steve shrugs and lets Eli help him to his feet. He'll just have to fix the Vespa when they double back after all this.

They hurry in the direction she was headed before they crashed. They keep a lookout for her in every yard and side street, not at all sure what she is up to. She could be going anywhere. Only as they reach the first split in the road do they really start to wonder, "Should we split up?" Steve looks to Eli.

Eli's eyes widen. "Are you c _razy_? That's how everyone dies in movies."

Steve laughs. "This isn't a movie, dorkus. This is real life."

Eli crosses his arms. "And statistically speaking, in real life, the odds of finding a moving target don't go up a significant amount if _two_ people split up. Besides, we're stronger together." He smiles and holds up a fist. "And if her spooky eyes mean anything, we'll need each other."

Steve smiles and hits his fist in return. "Fine. We'll both keep going straight." They pick up the pace and ten minutes later Claire comes into view again. They slink in and out of the bushes and trees as they edge closer, closer, up until they are practically on top of her. From here it becomes obvious that her walk is stilted and there is a strange lifelessness to her face.

"Whoa," Eli exclaims as he glimpses her eyes fully for the first time.

Steve slaps a hand over Eli's mouth and pulls him down. Claire doesn't seem to be aware of anything around her right now, but he'd rather not risk Eli's squeaky voice grabbing her attention and turning her wrath on them. Because it would be wrath. With eyes like that there is no other outcome.

"Sorry," Eli mumbles into Steve's hand.

Steve waits a minute, lets the distance grow, before he moves his hand.

"But oh my gosh you were so right," Eli presses his knuckles to his lips as his eyes sparkle. "Her eyes are so freaky. They pierce to your _soul._ " His laughter is low and giddy.

Steve elbows him in the arm and eyes him as if he is crazy.

Eli flinches and scowls in return. "What?" He rubs his arm. He really wishes Steve would quit with that. "I can't help that it's the coolest things I've ever seen." It easily beats out goblins and trolls and, well, everything!

"I don't care how cool it is. If you aren't quiet you're gonna get us killed."

Eli flips a hand at Steve. "Let's keep going." No time for breaks or to talk. He pops up and scurries to catch up.

Steve sighs and shakes his head, a smile splitting his lips as he follows.

No more than a minute late Claire comes to an abrupt stop and lifts her arm high in the air, extending her staff to its full length. It turns pure black, she shoots a portal from the tip just big enough for one, and she steps through, the portal disappearing behind her.

Eli gasps and his hands shoot to his mouth. "She did it!" he squeals, bouncing up and down. "She did the thing. She _did the thing._ " He laughs and his face breaks out in a wide grin. He has seen her do it a handful of times by now, but it is just as awe-inspiring as the first time.

Steve blinks twice to try and dispel his own shock. It is quite the sight. Not that he'd ever admit it. "You nerd," he scoffs, smiling down at Eli. "This is bad you know. Now we have no idea where she went."

"Right," Eli breathes. Then his eyes widen. "Right!" He snaps his fingers. "Steve!" He spins around. "Remember the thing? The Shadow Duster?" Wow what a lame name.

Steve snorts, barely holding back laughter. Yeah, this is why he names things. "Oh, yeah!" He snaps his fingers in return. "Do you have it on you?"

Eli crosses his arms and scoffs. "Do you really think so little of me?" He raises a brow.

Steve starts. In that moment Eli looks so much like him it's scary. No, no time for that. "Your bag." He moves around Eli and unzips the backpack, digging through it for the device. Not long after they became sort of occasional helpers of Jim and his team, Eli studied all their powers and tried his hardest to come up with ways to limit their powers just in case push came to shove. For Claire it was the 'Shadow Duster'. Her portals leave trace amounts of dark energy and with this they can track where they let out. "Found it!" He holds it up.

Eli grabs it. "Awesome." He flips it on and it begins to tick away. "Let's go after her then." Again. Man this is a lot of following. But it's for the greater good. Creepslayerz don't complain! He buries his head in the device and walks.

Steve grumbles. Right about now is when his Vespa would come in handy. Oh well. Like Eli likes to say constantly, creeplslayerz don't complain. He hurries along at Eli's side, keeping watch for any creeper that might appear. Lord knows Eli isn't paying any attention to anything going on around him anymore.

They walk for what feels like hours – maybe it is – before Eli comes to an abrupt halt and Steve nearly runs him over. "Here!" Eli pops his head up.

Steve makes a face at the sight before them. It is a rounded metal area – factory? –completely overgrown and very obviously abandoned. The door set before them is red with rust and when he tries it, it doesn't budge. "Here?" he repeats. "What the heck would she come here for?" He looks to Eli.

Eli shrugs. "Why would I know? Besides, it's a demonic possession, it doesn't have to make sense. At least not yet. We don't know enough." Demonic possession is their best guess at the moment anyway.

Steve turns his gaze upward. The walls reach far beyond his sight. There's no way they're getting over. "Let's go around. See if there's another way in."

They make their way through the brush and overgrowth, examining every square inch of the perimeter in their quest to gain entry. Steve keeps an eye on the higher area while Eli looks lower. They find plenty of doors, but each one they try is rusted shut just like the first. Only about halfway around do they stumble upon something of use.

"Hey!" Eli pipes. He gets down on his knees, heedless of the possibility of poison ivy. "Check it out." The ground dips down some and gives way to a patch of concrete where a small grate is visible.

Steve bends over with his hands on his knees, but he refuses to get into the greenery. "You think it'll move?" He frowns.

Eli shrugs. "Might as well give it a try." He bounces to his feet and steps away. "Give it a good ol' kick." He laughs as he demonstrates.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Aye, aye captain." He raises a foot and slams it on the grate. It snaps, brittle as glass. "Dude…" He can only stare for a long moment. "That was wicked."

Eli laughs. "Alright, well," he bends down once more, "it's pretty small." He gives Steve a tentative sideways glance.

Steve looks back at him. For a second his expression doesn't shift. Then recognition hits hard. His eyes snap open, wide with alarm, and his mouth gapes. "Nu-uh. No way. You've gotta be out of your mind."

"Aw, come on." Eli stamps a foot as he stands. "We came all the way out here. We can't just go back now."

Steve narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. "You're the one who said not an hour ago that splitting up is how everyone dies."

Eli sighs. "This is different. I know where you are and you know where I am."

Steve shakes his head. "I'm not letting you go in there alone. It's my job to protect you. And I can't do that if I'm not with you."

Eli shrugs his bag off and digs around in it. He grabs out the two walkie talkies. "Look." He holds one out. "We can talk to each other the whole time with these. Okay?" Eli looks deep into Steve's murky brown eyes. Usually complacent, they are torn by conflict.

Steve stares back. Eli's green eyes are as bright as ever and that same spark of intrigue and adventure is there now that was there that first night creepslaying. It makes his resolve waver and he hates himself for it. He wants to refuse, to force Eli to stay by him so that he knows his friend is safe and sound, but…

"I'll be okay," Eli says softly. He can do this. He doesn't need a protector. He is just as capable as Jim or Steve. At the very least he can sniff out what demon Claire is up to.

Steve swallows hard. He takes the device and holds it close. "I know you will, nerd."

Eli cracks a smile. "Just keep watch. And…" He averts his eyes and bites his lip. "…keep talking to me. Alright?"

"Of course, Pepperbuddy." Steve nudges Eli in the shoulder.

Eli plucks a flashlight out before he shifts his bag onto his back again and sits so his legs dangle over the hole where the grate once was. Ok. Here goes everything. He drops, water splattering as he lands. He brings the walkie talkie to his lips and speaks, "I'm in." Anything to hear Steve's voice. Also to test the volume.

"Can you see anything?" Steve peers into the hole. It's pitch black as far as he can tell. Then again, he isn't the one with the flashlight.

Eli flinches at how loud Steve's voice is over the device. He turns it down a few notches and clicks on the flashlight. "Just a pipe with water right now." He runs his hand along the wall. "Very unhygienic."

"That would bother you, wouldn't it?" He half laughs.

"Hey, it matters." Eli picks up the pace, careful not to trip over any of the junk strewn about. He imagines Steve doing just that in his haste and snickers to himself.

Steve flicks at his nails and kicks at the brush. So useless. So nothing to do. He's just _there_. God if only he could have followed Eli. "You still there?"

"Yeah. It's kind of cold in here." He shudders.

"Guess you should have brought your cute snowman sweater." Steve grins.

"Shut up," he says a little too loudly and his voice echoes off the walls. He shines the light farther ahead. "Oh. Looks like there might be something."

Steve perks. "Yeah? What?" He waits with baited breath.

Eli shakes his head. "Not sure yet. Maybe a way into the main area. Maybe that's where she is." He had to put the tracker in the bag in order to carry the flashlight and walkie talkie. But she has to be here somewhere, and here isn't too big. He pushes onward, coming out into a wide open area. It is dimly lit but in that light he can tell that everything is dilapidated to match the outside. He starts. Wait…light. That's not right.

From around a fallen pillar steps Claire. Her eyes are that same yellow, but her expression has shifted. Her lips are twisted into a smirk. "Hello, little one," her voice is foreign, eerie.

Her voice makes Eli's stomach drop and his body freeze.

"I must say, I'm impressed that you were able to follow her all the way here."

Eli's eyes widen. "H-Her?" he chokes out the word.

"Yes," she purrs. "My vessel." She stretches her arm out along with the staff. "She's quite lovely, isn't she? Quite capable." Her eyes turn sharply downward.

"Eli?" Steve's voice comes through. "Eli, what do you see?"

The sound of his voice snaps Eli out of it and he stumbles back. He scrambles toward the tunnel.

She casts her staff down and summons a portal to blanket the exit.

Eli yelps and skids to a halt, narrowly stopping himself from sliding through. He stares with wide eyes full of clashing fear and awe. He trembles as he turns slowly to look at Claire's face.

She clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "I wouldn't go that way if I were you." Her lips twist into a devilish grin. "That is, unless you want to suffer a fate worse than death."

Eli draws in a deep breath, sets his shoulders, and speaks as steadily as possible, "What do you want with Claire?"

"Come now. You're smarter than that." She slinks forward. "I know it." She draws a slender finger along Eli's cheek. "And I _don't_ like repeating myself."

Eli flinches away from her touch and ducks his head at her sharp tone. "A vessel…" he murmurs. "You're trapped…" his eyes dart from side to side as his mind whirs. "…can't move around without her."

"Indeed."

Eli frowns and his brow furrows. "But me…" He doesn't dare finish that thought. If she really hasn't considered it, he doesn't want to put it in her head.

She chortles. "You foolish child. Did you really think I didn't know you were following me?" She folds her arms over her chest.

Eli clenches his fists to try and contain his shaking.

"I _let_ you follow. Led you here specifically. A place your large friend could not follow."

It's no use. He shakes openly. The fear is overwhelming and dulls the shine of his green eyes. He scarcely breathes. He's not getting out of here. His mind screams this. It's over. He really can't handle it.

"Oh," she stretches out the word. "You're trembling. A delicious emotion." She slides her tongue across her upper lip. "I'd almost like to keep you." She reaches toward him.

Eli shrinks away.

She chuckles. "But, I'll settle for the tracker." She holds a hand out. "Then I'll let you go."

Eli blinks. S-Seriously? His heart skips a beat and he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He fumbles for his bag and the device inside.

"Eli," Steve's voice is urgent.

Eli nearly drops the bag as Steve's voice pierces the air.

"Eli! Are you there? Come on. Answer me. _Eli_."

Again the sound of his voice throws Eli off. But after three tries he finally gets ahold of the tracker and practically throws it at her.

She smiles at him, but her eyes are drawn to the walkie talkie.

Eli is not blind to her attention and hurries to do away with any reason she might have to focus on it. He brings the speaker to his lips and says, his voice wavering, "Ste-"

She bats the device away from his mouth.

Eli stares blankly.

Her lips curl impishly and a dangerous glint lights her eyes. "There's only one thing more delicious than fear." She stalks closer and towers over him.

Eli's eyes widen and terror twists his face. His heart beats relentlessly.

Steve runs a hand through his hair over and over again as he paces. "Eli! Come. On." He swears he heard the beginning of his name through the static, but the sharp silence that followed only causes his fear and unease to skyrocket. His breathing is quick and his heart pounds in his ears. He comes to a halt before the hole and stares it down, willing Eli to appear at the other side. No, it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. Eli is smart. Eli is _fine._

There is a whoosh of air and Steve jerks to attention, a black hole set before his eyes. He blinks and out steps Claire, or at least her _body_. Those yellow eyes staring back at him let him know it is in fact not her. Steve clenches his hands, grits his teeth, and narrows his eyes as he sees she has Eli in a headlock. He readies to punch her out. "Don't make me hurt you." He doesn't care whose body it is, he'll do anything to get Eli back.

She laughs out loud. "Don't make me _maim_ him." She draws a knife from her purse and holds it an inch from Eli's eye.

Horror flashes in Steve's eyes and he falters.

Eli whimpers, tears welling in his eyes. "Steve…"

"I'm keeping your little friend." She smiles. "I know I promised he could leave, but alas, as I told him, there's one thing more delectable than fear." She steps toward the portal. "And you've given it to me." One more step and they disappear.

"Eli!" Steve bellows, lurching forward. His fingertips just graze the black before it vanishes into nothingness. " _Eli._ " His voice fades into the same emptiness as the portal and that truth numbs him. His expression goes blank and he just stands, motionless. Gradually his legs begin to wobble beneath him as the weight of reality increases until it is too much for him to carry and he sinks to his knees.

"Damn it, Eli," he screams, punching the ground. The backlash is intense, but it's only a momentary distraction from his emotions. "I told you not to go, I _told_ you," his voice cracks. "Eli…" a sob leaps from his throat and then it's over. He presses his forehead to the ground and hides the tears as they stream down his face. He was right there. Right. There. And yet he couldn't save Eli. Doesn't even know where he is anymore. He clenches his hand and realizes the walkie talkie is still there. He draws it to his lips and babbles, every word trembling just like him, "Eli, I'm sorry. So sorry. I don't know if you can hear me. If you can she can too." He runs a hand through his hair. "But I don't care. I want you to know. I'm coming for you. I promise. I'm going to find you. No matter what. I _will_."

Claire walks with a purpose, dragging Eli along. She goes before the Pale Lady's throne and flings him into a circle of stones. "And there you'll stay."

Eli wipes at his eyes before he tentatively pushes himself up and crawls to the edge. He extends a finger toward a single stone and gasps and jerks his hand away as an electric shock rockets through his body. He shoves his finger into his mouth to try and cure the burning sensation. He might have been amazed and curious if he wasn't so strangled by terror.

She tosses the walkie talkie and it skids to a stop just outside of the ring of stones.

Eli slowly draws his gaze up to her face. Why? Why not let him at least speak to Steve? That's when Steve's voice crackles through the device and he jumps. He scrambles as close as he can get without touching the barrier, his breath held and eyes wide. He hangs on to every word Steve says, clings to the promise, and keeps it close to his heart.

She kneels.

The Pale Lady stands tall. "Well done, my child. I now have the most powerful emotion to feed on in my time here alone." Her lips curl in satisfaction. "Love."

 **Oh, no! A wild plot appeared! Yes, I have betrayed the very summary of my story by leaving it off on such a horrible cliffhanger but I saw a post a while back mentioning something about these two and Claire and really wanted to play with the idea. Sorry if I killed you by doing this. lol Also, I have no idea about how anything involving the Pale Lady works, I'm pretty sure it's still vague according to the show but it's been a while since I've watched the previous seasons so maybe I forgot something. As such I'm basically doing whatever I want as far as she's concerned. If I think it's cool, it's happening, like her feeding on emotions. Ultimately everything I do is for the feels. So I hope you like. Please review!**


	14. Holding On

**The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars was particularly inspiring. Got me pumped up. More importantly, I experimented with formatting in this chapter. I'm not sure if I've ever done 'time skips' in this story but it is usually '...' and there would have been like a million of them in this chapter and it would have just looked...bad. So I tried a formatting trick I saw in another fic one time. It was really unique and cool and I hope it has the right effect. If you don't like it I won't be using it again so it's alright. Enjoy!**

" _You_." Steve's eyes are ablaze and there is a fire to his step as he makes a beeline for Jim the next day at school.

Jim looks up from his locker, confusion creasing his expression. "Wha-"

Steve seizes Jim by the collar and slams him against the locker. " _You._ " He bares his teeth as he leans in an inch from Jim's face. "You and your crazy girlfriend. It's all your fault."

Jim grunts and a flash of fear crosses his face before his expression sets in a scowl. "What the hell?" He grabs at Steve's hands and tries to wrench his grip off. "What's wrong with you?" It's been forever since Steve has been antagonistic, let alone laid a hand on him.

"Hey!" Claire rushes forward and pushes at Steve. "Leave him alone, Steve."

Steve's eyes flash dangerously. "Butt out, crazy eyes." He releases a hand in order to shove her away. His eyes widen as another thought hits him. _Right_. "You aren't allowed to be anywhere _near_ me."

Jim growls deep in his throat. He slams his foot into Steve's stomach.

Steve drops like a rock, gripping at his stomach and gasping for air.

Jim stands tall and holds his head high as he looks down on Steve. " _Don't_ touch Claire."

Coach Lawrence bursts out into the hall. "What the heck is going on here?" He scans the scene and it's hard not to jump to conclusions. Almost as hard as it is not to run to Steve and check on him. Huh. Guess he's developed more of a fatherly instinct than he thought over these past few months.

Jim opens his mouth to respond, but he isn't given the chance.

Steve ekes out, "Jim attacked me." He coughs. "Kicked me in the stomach."

Jim's eyes bulge. " _What?_ He attacked me first!" He points. " _And_ hurt Claire."

Steve sneers in her direction. "She deserved it."

Claire's brow furrows. What…? What did she do to deserve a look like that?

Jim balks. There is something unsettling in Steve's eyes, something he hasn't seen before, not even when he was the target of all of Steve's hate. No, this…this is different. He can't quite call it fear or revulsion, but it is some dangerous mix.

Coach runs a hand over his face. He has no proof for anything Jim says. All he saw was Steve on the floor. Still, Steve is well known for pushing everyone around, as much as he wishes it wasn't true. "After school detention. Both of you." He points his fingers at the both of them.

Jim makes a sound in protest and throws his hands in the air.

Steve picks himself up and dusts his clothes off. He stares coolly at Jim for a long moment as he just stands there before him, then he walks off. To a class where there will be an empty seat in front of him. He grimaces.

Claire moves to Jim and lays a hand on his arm. "What was that about?" She frowns as she looks from Jim to Steve's retreating form.

Jim presses his lips into a thin line as he looks after Steve. "I don't know." But he is definitely going to find out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey."

Steve's voice sounds strangely loud as he speaks into the walkie talkie. Out of habit he looks up, double checks to make sure no one is listening.

Of course no one is. He is in the library after all.

He tried to hold off until lunch at least, but he found it impossible. He used the hall pass to leave the class right before lunch. He just needed to get away. Needed to talk to him. Or at the very least be able to pretend he is talking to him.

"I know you are probably devastated that your perfect attendance is ruined now."

He chuckles, a sad smile splitting his lips.

"But to make you feel better I picked up your homework. I'm gonna try and do it for you. Your grades'll probly drop a little. Okay, a lot."

He sets his expression.

"No. Not a lot. I'm going to find you before then. Like I said before."

His gaze flits to the clock.

"Gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Promise, Peppers."

Eli chuckles on the other end as he lays stretched out with his head on his hands. The thought of Steve doing double the work is one of the funniest things he's ever heard. That'll probably end quickly. Steve will drop it.

No. He shakes his head. It will end because he will be free. Yes. That's it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Steve doesn't forget about after school detention. Like hell he would. That was all part of his plan. Sure, it was more than a little bit fueled by emotion, but the moment coach stepped onto the scene he realized he could turn it in his favor. So he did. He needed a way to talk to Jim, and Jim _alone._ Claire is a definite no-no.

So for the first time in his life he more than happily goes to detention. Luckily it is not with Senior Uhl, even better it is coach. His presence becomes more and more of a blessing every day. He'll more or less leave them be and let him talk to Jim as much as he needs.

Jim enters a minute later, his gaze going straight to Steve. He narrows his eyes and regards him with irritation. He even contemplates going and sitting on the opposite side of the room from Steve, but he knows that will accomplish nothing and with a heavy sigh takes a seat next to him. "What do you want, Steve? I have about a million other way more important things I need to be doing right now. So this better be good."

Steve bristles, but curbs his kneejerk reaction. No. It's trollhunter business. It _is_ important. He knows it. But more important than Eli? If Jim knew about what happened he had better not continue to think that. "First, sorry for pushing your girl. And you for that matter. I just needed to talk to you and she…" he grimaces as those eyes flash through his head. "She can't hear any of this."

Jim makes a face. "What?" Although this proves everything in the hall was nothing more than posturing. Steve really needs to stop caring what everyone else thinks. If he wants to talk then just say so.

Steve sighs. He leans forward and lowers his voice, "Look, last night Eli and I were out. We were headed to a clearing cause of stuff we heard. Regular business. Then we saw her – Claire."

"Claire?" Jim's eyes widen.

"She was out walking alone and Eli, being the sensitive snowflake he is, wanted to check on her. When we did," he shakes his head, "she wasn't right. Her eyes. They were a super creepy yellow and the white were completely black. Freaked us the heck out."

Jim throws a hand up. "Woah, woah, wait. Are you telling me you saw this – Claire clearly not herself – and you _didn't_ call me?" He stares in utter disbelief. "Are you out of your mind?"

Steve glares. "Well excuse me for thinking we didn't need someone to slice your girlfriend in half. Or do you have some other power I don't know about?"

Jim growls beneath his breath. "Fine. Whatever. Keep going." Clearly something goes wrong. Otherwise he wouldn't be talking to him at all.

"So anyway, we decided to follow her and did until she hopped through her little shadow portal thing."

Jim frowns and raises a brow. "That's it?" That has to be it. When Claire portals no one but her knows where she goes.

Steve smirks. "Nah, man. Eli is a genius. He has this thing that can track the particles her portals give off or something. So we did that and ended up and some old abandoned warehouse. And then-" His voice catches in his throat and his face tenses.

Jim watches him carefully. He doesn't dare speak.

"Then we split up." He shakes his head. "I let the idiot convince me it would be okay to split up. So I wasn't there. I couldn't protect him. And she _took him._ " He clenches his fists and gnashes his teeth. "Your psycho girlfriend took Eli!"

Everyone in the room looks up at the outburst and the coach eyes them with uncertainty.

Steve breathes out deeply and lowers his head.

Normally Jim would chew Steve out for slandering Claire like that, especially since she was clearly not herself, but the guy is obviously having a hard time with this. He is in no position to offer comfort though. Instead he goes for diverting attention. "So was she possessed?"

Steve shakes his head. "Something like that. When she spoke it definitely wasn't her voice. She didn't act like her either. She…she even threatened to stab Eli." He feels sick to his stomach at just the thought.

Jim gapes and his eyes bulge. "Seriously?" Yet during the day she seems perfectly normal. _Is_ normal. "Maybe it's a night thing," he thinks aloud. "In combination with her staff. If we take it-"

" _No._ "

Jim starts.

Again everyone looks at them. Coach shoots Steve a sharp look. "Quiet down." If he gives the kid too many chances the other kids with think something is up and then Steve will throw a fit of his own. One more time and he'll have to do something.

Steve clears his throat. "I told you, she can't know about any of this. If you ask for her staff then she'll know what we're up to and I'll never find Eli. And if you steal it normal Claire will flip out and you won't be able to do anything to calm her down and when she goes evil Claire mode she'll probably just hunt us all down and get it back anyway. So no. No messing with the staff."

Jim contemplates him. "You've really thought this through."

"Of course I have." Steve glowers. "It's important." _Eli_ is important. Plus he had all last night and today to do nothing but think. He did little else.

"Then what's your idea?" Jim shrugs. "What do you want me to do?"

Steve digs in his pocket and draws out a hairclip. "This. I may not be the smart one, but I know where he keeps everything and Eli is more than prepared for all scenarios. So I snuck into his house last night and got this. It's a tracker."

Jim regards it with heavy suspicion. "That looks just like one of Claire's hairclips." He shifts his gaze to Steve. "Why do you have a hairclip identical to hers?"

Steve blows out a breath. "Isn't it obvious? Just like he figured out how to track her shadow portals, he created a way so we could track you guys subtly if you started keeping us out of the loop or acting weird like, oh I don't know, right now." He shoots Jim a pointed look.

"No one should be this paranoid."

"Hey." Steve points. "It's only paranoia if it's not true."

Jim rolls his eyes. "Fine. But I want the ones you have for me and Toby in exchange. Now."

"Like hell. I don't know if this whatever it is will spread or not. So no. At least not until Eli's back." He'd give him anything in return for that.

Jim grumbles. "Alright. When Eli's back." He had underestimated just how much Eli meant to Steve. Sure they were both there that day to save the trolls, but he had never truly realized just how important that was. To him it was nothing more than happenstance. To Steve there was clearly no other way it could have been.

"Try to do it tonight." Steve looks hard at him.

Jim makes a face. "Tonight? How?"

"I don't know." He throws his hands in the air. "Make it a date or something. Give it as a gift and put it in her hair for her. Be all mushy or whatever, I don't care. Just make sure it gets there and stays. Then we'll know where she goes at night."

Jim swallows hard. He is almost afraid to know, both for Claire and Eli's sake. Where could she be going? The Darklands? He shudders at the thought. Even if not, it could easily be somewhere they could never hope to reach. No. No thinking that way. They'll get them back. Both of them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I talked to Jim Lame today. Wish I could tell you about it, but you're probably not the only one listening, so I'll just say I've got him working on it. Finding you."

He sighs, looking through glazed eyes at his tv screen. Waiting is horrible. He'd do anything to not think about Eli or anything at all. Used to it was so easy too. But now it is impossible. Everything happening on the screen might as well be a million miles away.

So he talks about the farthest thing from Eli's current condition.

"I tried doing your stupid math. It was stupid and I hate it. Way harder than mine and I can't even do that stuff. It must be a computer in that head of yours."

Eli grins. If only he could click that button. Reach those few inches. Respond. He'd give some kind of witty remark or rub it in Steve's face. Make things how they used to be.

Only he can't.

"I did the rest of it though so in your face, brainiac."

Steve laughs and it sounds so hollow as it echoes off the walls with no one there next to him to hear it.

"Tell you what. I bet I can get at least all B's on everything but your math. And if I do then you have to give me that Voltron figure you have sitting on your shelf."

" _What?_ As if!"

No way Steve manages it, but Eli is not stupid enough to bet something so precious just in case. Crazier things have happened after all. Steve better not take his silence as acquiescence. That would so not be fair!

"Well…night, Peppers."

He says it, but he doesn't put the device down. He keeps his eyes fixed on it as if he half expects a reply. What a foolish thought. If Eli hasn't replied yet, he won't reply now. His heart sinks. What a way to end a day…

Eli stares wistfully at the device on his end, reaching as far as he can, wanting so badly to touch it.

"Night…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Come morning Steve doesn't waste any time finding Jim, he doesn't even bother with theatrics. He just goes right up to him. By some miracle Claire isn't there, or maybe Jim sent her off, and a weight is lifted from Steve's shoulders. "Well?" He looks expectantly at Jim.

Jim looks over his shoulder, making double sure Claire isn't there. "Yeah, it worked. So however you plan on checking her movements you can do it now."

Steve smirks and chucks. "Excellent." He gives a thumbs up and turns on his heel.

Jim starts. "H-Hey! Where are you going?"

"Get Eli's homework for me, will you?" he yells back. He knows it's important to Eli, but if Eli had to choose he's sure the nerd would pick a handful of F's over being stuck as a prisoner for any longer than he has to be. So Steve prioritizes.

He ditches school and goes straight to Eli's house. He zips through the front and runs smack into Angie. His eyes widen and his heart speeds up. "Shit," he says on instinct. He has gotten so used to walking in and half living here at this point that it didn't even cross his mind to sneak up through the window. Damn, Eli has made his street smarts soft.

She frowns and crosses her arms. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

Steve's eyes dart back and forth and his mind whirs. "What are _you_ doing here?" Seriously? If Eli were here he would smack him.

Angie pins him beneath a disapproving stare. "This _is_ my house. And you know I work from home."

Steve ducks his head. "Oh. Yeah. Well, um," he twiddles his fingers, "see, Eli forgot one of his books, so I came back to get it for him." He chuckles. "He's such a scatterbrain sometimes."

Angie laughs, a soft, melodic sound. "Yes, he may be smart, but he does have a tendency to be forgetful. You keep on him for that, alright? For me. He listens to you."

Steve swallows hard, swallows the rising guilt as he is forced to endure her putting her full faith in him. He doesn't deserve it. He really doesn't. "Yeah, course Mrs. P." He smiles and gives a salute before hurrying past her. He can't let her look at his eyes any longer. She might just be able to see the truth written there. He lost her son.

He slides into the seat at Eli's desk and turns on his computer. He doesn't know all the super techy stuff, but Eli forced him to sit through a few 'mandatory tutorials' as Eli called them. Thank God he did. He opens a program and executes a command, a map popping up once the text flits through. Right now the dot is moving, moving around the school. Right. Of course it is. He rewinds the time stamp and the dot backtracks, to her house, unmoving for a while, and then out. He brings it back so she is at her starting point in the house and then leans in close, watching as she moves. It's just as unpredictable as when he and Eli followed her-

Gone.

He jerks up straight and blinks twice. Where the heck'd she go? She just…vanished. He brings up a wider view of the map and scans the screen. No way. He goes so far as to find that same old factory that she led them to. Nothing. No. She can't just be _gone_.

He clenches his hand around the walkie talkie and it trembles. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply in and out. No. This is ok. This isn't a dead end. He doesn't even need to think of it as an obstacle. It's just something he has to think about, ask Jim about. There will be an answer. There _must_ be.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I did the thing. It…it worked. In a way. I just have to figure a few things out. Talk to Jim some more."

He runs a hand over his face. Really what he needs is to _not_ think about these things. It's causing his anxiety to crop back up on him. He has gotten too used to having his peace of mind, of having Eli as his anchor.

"Oh, uh, right, I told your mom you were over at my house yesterday and that's why you never came home. She was kind of freaking out, the 'nice one'. Prison mom seemed to know what was up. She's cool. Definitely my favorite."

He grimaces and averts his eyes. He hates to say it. Hates to admit this might drag on longer than either of them wants. But he can't lie.

"I also said we'd be working on a project all week. That you'd be coming over every day. Staying the night. You know, just in case. A plan for every occasion."

He laughs, but it is a feeble sound.

Eli smiles, but the light doesn't quite reach his eyes. He feels it too – the wavering resolve. Steve is clever enough to frame it in a way Eli himself might when he is still full of faith, but Steve is not Eli, and he senses it even with only his voice.

"I gotta go talk to Jim now. Get this sorted out. He'll know how to fix this. So I…I'll talk later."

Eli dims further. The lie becomes even harder to swallow.

"Yeah, alright."

It's not like he has much of a choice anyway.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Steve books it back to school. He doesn't know why. It's not like Jim will drop everything and come to Eli's to help solve this. School is a thing that matters. At least to him. And on top of that he has trollhunter business. Geez, what was he even thinking, coming back here? No way this pans out like he wants it to. Jim has so much else going on.

Steve leans heavily against the wall of the school and focuses on his breathing. No. No. He has to remember. Jim is one of those weirdos who 'answers every call', no matter how they rank in the grand scheme of things. He breathes out heavily. That's right. Besides, he has to at least try. Giving up is absolutely not an option.

Now that he is here though he supposes he might as well focus on school. As much as he can manage with all that he has on his mind. It is only day two, yet he can feel himself slipping in more ways than one. He'll talk to Jim whenever he first gets the chance.

That moment comes in the last period of the day. They don't sit next to each other and Steve almost is angry at Jim for this, but then he realizes for the millionth time Jim has other things on his mind and that he must talk about with his friends. So he waits until the last minute of class, when the students are streaming out of the room and they are one of the last two left. He grabs Jim by the arm and tugs him back. "Hey," he hisses.

Jim glares on instinct, then his expression settles. He turns to face Steve. "Oh, right. You want Eli's homework?" He rummages through his binder to find the stack he accumulated for him.

"Yeah, but no." Steve takes the offer. "I went home and looked at where she went last night. And…" he averts his eyes and grimaces, hiding the pain in his face. "There was a point where she just…vanished." He shrugs. "I didn't know what to do. So I, I…thought I'd ask you."

Jim stares wide eyed. Wow. Just wow. It must have taken all the willpower in the world for him to muster up the courage to ask him, _Jim Lake_ , for help. He would not have said no anyway, but no way he'd say no with that thought in mind. "Of course I'll help." He smiles.

Steve can't stop himself from smiling in return. "Thanks, man." He rubs the back of his neck. "Can you come now? It's at Eli's house."

Jim glances over his shoulder. There are things he needs to do. But… "Sure."

They drive on separate vehicles and this time Steve is sure to climb through Eli's window. He doesn't want to have to lie to Eli's mother again. It might kill him. He gets an odd look from Jim, but without much convincing he follows suit.

Steve ushers Jim toward the desk and pushes him into the seat.

Jim swats at Steve's hand and shoots him a scowl. He can understand the anxiety, but it's not helping anything. "Back up, will you? Your anxiety is giving me anxiety."

Steve scoffs. "I _do not_ have anxiety." He crosses his arms and narrows his eyes.

"Alright, well, your hovering then."

Steve huffs and takes one large step back.

Jim rewinds the tracking data and lets it play through to the point where Claire disappears off the map. Steve doesn't say a word, but he doesn't have to, the tension becomes palpable and the air so much thicker. He tries a button. Rewinds it again. Again. Clicks another button.

Steve taps his foot, flicks his nails, but nothing drowns out the sound of Jim tapping away at the keyboard. Every second eats away at him.

Jim chews on his lip as he goes over what he knows about programming. Eli could have done any number of things with this, things he could only dream of doing, but hopefully he kept things fairly basic if he wanted Steve to be able to understand anything. So he tries one last option.

With a flash the little dot lights up the screen once more. He gasps. "There it is!"

Steve jolts forward and seizes the chair in a vice grip. "What? What'd you do?" His eyes widen and he sucks in a breath.

"I changed it to underground view." He chuckles at his own stupidity. "Pretty simple, huh?" At least it would be if either of them were at all competent with computers.

Steve claps Jim on the shoulder. "So where'd she end up last night?" He leans in for a closer look.

Jim shakes his head. "Doesn't look like anywhere in particular. But we can still check it out later." He doesn't think Steve should be going there alone both for his own sake and for Claire. There's no telling what Steve might be driven to do in order to get Eli back.

"Tonight," Steve declares, clenching his fists.

Jim frowns and turns his head to look at Steve. "Tonight? Don't you think we should watch her movements again to be sure she goes to the same spot?"

"No way." Steve looks hard at Jim. "I'm not waiting. The longer I wait the longer he's out there – scared, alone, and with that _witch_. If I have to, I'll go alone."

Jim presses his lips into a flat line and his brows dig deep onto his face. "Steve…" He should have known that pigheadedness he saw when he bullied would translate just as readily into his friendships. It's a bit more admirable, Jim supposes, but no less annoying in this moment. "You're not going alone."

Steve nods. "Good." He turns hard on his heel. "Meet you here at eight."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Great news!"

Steve grins from ear to ear as he throws himself back onto his bed.

"We figured it out. We really did it. So just hang on a little long, alright buddy?"

Eli's spirit rises and he finds the smile he wasn't sure he could manage after the last time Steve spoke to him. Just a little longer, he says. He wonders how long exactly that is. An hour? A day? Regardless, he holds this newfound hope close and lets the glow swell and spread warmth throughout him.

Steve sighs. He clutches the walkie talkie close to his heart and his wide grin softens into a tender smile.

"I'm coming for you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I didn't get your homework today, Jim did, but I finished it and everything. See? Told ya I could do it. That figure is gonna be mine!"

Steve utters his typical conceited laughter.

Eli scoffs and scowls at the device on his end.

"It doesn't count!"

His rebuttal lacks almost all of the fierceness as the other day. He is far too concerned with the fact that the time must be nearing. Steve didn't say it, c _an't_ say it, but he might as well have. He is leaving his house and coming for him. It is time. And Eli's nerves are alight.

"Come and get me…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They meet at Eli's house and wait for Claire to move, but even then they don't make the mistake of following her. That was what he and Eli did wrong. Steve knows this good and well, yet every moment spent waiting he fidgets and paces and just can't _sit still._ He is painfully aware of the fact he is driving Lake up the wall too, but that doesn't stop him either. He wants nothing more than to get to her final destination.

After what feels like an eternity, Claire stops moving. Exactly where she stopped last night. Steve jerks to attention and scrambles toward the computer, doubling checking it. "Alright. Time to go." He turns hard on his heel and leaps through the window.

Jim jots down the coordinates before running after Steve. If this wasn't going to be a one and done thing he'd seriously consider getting a leash for him. He's never seen Steve so high strung. It makes him all the more thankful he decided to tag along for this.

They find themselves on back roads and in a part of town that neither are familiar with – and they thought they knew everywhere! The houses in the area are tightly packed together, greyed, sagging, and not a single light shines from the windows. Does anyone even live here anymore? It definitely fits as a creepy dwelling for possessed Claire.

Steve's fingers tingle with anticipation, a stark juxtaposition to the tension and fear coiling in his stomach as they approach a manhole. They wrench it off and drop below the surface, flicking their flashlights on. The steady blinking of their destination coordinates on their phones beats in time to their hearts.

Only a little farther. Steve's breathing quickens. Little farther. He speeds up.

Here.

Steve stares into the emptiness ahead. His heart stops dead. Nothing. No. He jerks his gaze from his phone, up, to the phone, and up again. "No…" It can't be. "This is it," his voice is quiet.

Jim stands back, eyeing Steve with uncertainty. There's no Claire, so he need not worry for her sake, but that gives him about a million reasons to worry about Steve.

"This is supposed to be the spot," Steve's voice is louder.

Jim swallows hard. He can feel the tension rise and the air thicken at an alarming rate. It won't take more than a breath for it to snap. "Steve…"

" _You said they'd be here._ " Steve smashes his phone against the wall. "That _Eli_ would be here."

Jim grimaces. "I'm sorry, Steve. I-"

" _Sorry?_ " Steve bites back. "You're _sorry_?" He clenches his fists and they quake. "Sorry doesn't bring Eli back."

Jim steels himself against Steve's words. "Steve. I don't know what's going on, why it says they're here when they aren't, but they aren't. And there's nothing I can do about it."

"You're the Trollhunter," Steve's voice cracks slightly through his rage. "You have to do something. If you can't do something, if you can't…" He sags against the wall of the sewer and presses a hand to his head as the weight of reality crushes him.

Jim looks on with pity as he witnesses the fight seep out of Steve, along with something he can't quite place. But it's frightening to watch, like a loss of faith. "Steve," he takes a tentative step forward and reaches out, lays a hand on Steve's shoulder, "I'm not giving up on him."

"How is there any hope…?" his voice is tight as he struggles to hold himself together in front of Jim. He is just lucky it is so dark. That is the only think hiding the tears as they well in his eyes.

Jim grimaces. "Even the word hopeless isn't without hope." It's the best he has to offer. No way he tells Steve that Claire probably has Eli hidden away in the Darklands. He didn't think that was even possible before. But pretending it is…that makes things all but impossible. He isn't sure they'll ever get Eli back now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't know what to do."

Steve chokes out. He lays a hand over his eyes as if that will hide anything. He foolishly shows his weakness, his uncertainty, his _failure_ , puts it all on full display for Eli.

"I just…don't know."

Eli hears it and it's enough. His heart clenches and it is so much harder to breathe.

Steve forgets to release the button and his sobs trickle through the device.

"I tried, Pepperbuddy. I tried so flippin' hard. But you-you weren't there. You just _weren't._ So I don't know what to do. You're the smart one. Not me. I'm the idiot, damn it."

Steve clenches the walkie talkie tighter.

"I'm sorry. So sorry…"

Eli's heart splinters and silent tears stream down his face. He curls in on himself, shutting out all of everything. He doesn't want to see it and most importantly doesn't want to _hear_ it. He'll do anything never to hear that voice on the other end again. No more false hope. No more lies.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I didn't go to school today."

Steve sighs.

"I _couldn't_ go to school today. I was a wreck. I haven't been this bad since…since a long time, alright? So you already get to keep your figure. I didn't get your homework. Sorry."

He realizes he could have used this to lighten the mood, but it's too late now.

"I…I at least hope you're happy about that. I know you liked that figure."

Steve musters a tiny smile. He doesn't know why he bothers. Eli isn't there to see it.

Eli doesn't react in the slightest. His eyes are dull, lacking all recognition.

He hears Steve's voice, but he might as well be a million miles away because it brings no comfort. Nothing does. And nothing will. Not until he sees Steve again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Steve sits on the floor of his bedroom with his shoulders hunched and his head slumped forward. The curtains are drawn and all light extinguished from the space. The silence is heavy, almost as much so as his thoughts. His _guilt._ Sitting here is so useless. He is so useless. Yet his feelings weigh him down, hold him here like chains to the floor. He blows out a breath and he flinches as it reaches his ears, the sound like a gunshot as it cracks through the silence.

He slides his eyes to the clock by his bed. Noon. Has it really been twelve hours since he moved? Four since he spoke to Eli? He frowns. He should be out. Should be doing something. He isn't sure what, but he knows that anything is better than sitting and being saddled with these wretched feelings of uselessness.

 _The staff_. The thought slithers through his head. That's right. The staff is how Claire gets everywhere. How she gets to _Eli_. He doesn't need to follow her. All he needs is the staff. He narrows his eyes and lifts his head. So that's exactly what he is going to do. He pushes himself to his feet and heads out without a second thought. When he throws the door open he shies away and covers his eyes with a hand to protect them from the piercing light. It might as well be as bad as a hangover. Only he doesn't even consider going back for his shades. He has plenty of time, sure, but the renewed fire in his stomach refuses to allow him. He hurries to his Vespa.

He drives to Claire's. Maybe he should be more afraid of someone being home and deep down perhaps there is a stirring of unease, but he doesn't focus on it long enough to let it take shape. He shimmies up the pole on her porch and onto the roof. He closes his hands around the window, pushes up, and lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when it pops right open. People in this town, he swears. It really is amazing they haven't been eaten by goblins or any of the other crazy supernatural creepers out there.

"Alright." His knees feel weaker as he stares at the expanse before him. It is so much bigger in that moment, the cabinets tower over him, the shelves are filled to the brim with everything falling over each other, drawers, so many drawers, and the clothes…they're e _verwhere_. His fingers twitch. No. he can do this. He deals with his room every day.

He gets down on hands and knees and starts with the clothes. It'll help him get a clear view of the floor at least. He picks them up one piece at a time, jostling them to be extra sure there isn't anything tucked away in any of them before tossing them into the laundry basket. He'll dump them out again at the end. When he shakes one in particular a bra falls out and he snickers, a smirk curling his lips. Imagining the look on her face is priceless, but he doesn't linger long, throwing it away too.

It crosses his mind that leaving clothes scattered across the floor isn't much like Claire, but it is a fleeting thought. Stands and surveys the floor. Nothing. Because of course not. He breathes deeply in and out. On to the drawers. He pulls open the first one, rummaging through the contents. He drops each and every piece on the counter – lipstick, blush, eyeliner, mirror, tweezers – it's ridiculous how much product this girl has, but before long the items do shift. He starts to find bracelets, necklaces, rings, and even some earrings. He makes a face. Does she even _wear_ earrings?

He reaches the bottom with a sigh and scoops it all back in. He moves to the second drawer. It's a mess of cords. So many cords. But as he scoots them around he notices things in the bottom.

"Damn it…"He tries to dig his way through the middle. Only one. He tugs. Just. Won't. He yanks with all his might and his hand ricochets off the side. He growls deep in his throat and seizes whole mess, slinging them across the room.

Steve's chest heaves and his arms shake as he stares through narrowed eyes at the cords laying limp in the floor. He's fine. He's got this. He drags his gaze back to the drawer. Coins. Coins and other stupid knickknacks. He sneers and kicks it closed.

He rips the last one out and dumps the contents. He scrabbles through the clutter. Digs bit by bit. It has to be here somewhere. God. Where the heck isn't she keeping the thing? Something like a scream leaps from his throat and he flings the mess two ways, clear across the room.

The shaking is even worse now. He can scarcely see straight. But he must keep going. He _must._ He goes to the shelves. His fingers fumble over everything as he checks. He knocks over books, movies, _stupid stuffed animals_. With each mistake his tremors worsen. Gotta hold it together. Gotta find this _stupid_ staff.

Then he hits the crystal cat.

It hits the corner just right and a crack splinters its ear.

Steve stumbles off the bed. He grips his head and digs his nails into his skin. Holy shit. He's such a moron. Thinking he could do this, something so simple as finding the damn staff. He laughs, the sound bitter and biting. "I can't do anything. I'm useless. So worthless." He knees wobble beneath him as his world caves in from all sides.

He's sliding. He grabs for his pocket, for his tether in the storm of his mind, but finds only emptiness. His heart skips a beat. He scrambles for the other pocket. _Nothing._ He left it. In the floor. At his house.

And with no one to talk to, he plummets. His legs give out and he sinks to the floor, pressing his back hard against the wall. He swallows hard, makes one last bid to breathe normally, but then he hears his voice – his father's – _all by yourself._ And the darkness rises up and swallows him whole. His breathing intensifies, comes short and rapid. The quaking in his arms spreads throughout his body. _Couldn't save him. **Couldn't save me.**_ Steve whimpers and shies away as Eli's voice attacks him too. _All your fault._ **All your fault.** Tears stream down his cheeks and he chokes on sobs, chokes as it becomes that much harder to breathe. _Gonna cry?_ **Wuss.**

He draws his knees to his chest and curls in on himself. "I'm so-o-o-rry…" **_Not sorry enough._**

He lets the pieces of himself fall apart alone on the bedroom floor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I lost it."

Steve's voice is empty.

"I didn't have you there and I just…lost it."

Steve breathes deeply in and out. He has had to do that more frequently these past few days.

"I miss you, Pep. I miss you so much."

Eli doesn't move. Not for a long moment. Then, slowly, he reaches his hand out and touches the tip of his finger to a rock. His eyes widen, his head snaps up, and every nerve stands on end. And for a breath he is alive, enough to mean the words he says.

"Miss you too…"

It won't be long before he sinks back into the fog. Before he returns to a state of numbness, where he can pretend that everything is alright. That Steve saved him, that he is home, and most of all where he doesn't have to be so alone. _Afraid._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Steve sits in first period, tapping at his phone screen every other second. It's all he can do to keep himself from running out right here and now and hunting Claire down. But no. He's gotta keep his cool. He has to hold it together. Unlike that day in her room. He grimaces and shudders at the thought. Especially now. This is in front of people.

"Hey," a hushed voice floats to him. "Where do you think Eli is? He hasn't been here all week."

Steve goes rigid and his grip tightens around his phone. When Eli is the talk of the school, it's never the good kind.

"Could be sick," someone offers with a shrug.

Another scoffs. "Wouldn't be surprised if he's hiding from a beating, the little coward. I hear Eric's looking for him."

Steve gnashes his teeth.

"Ha. That figures. What a wuss."

Steve's eyes catch fire. Wuss. Wuss! _Wuss._ He jerks around and snarls, " _Shut up."_

The class goes dead silent. All eyes snap to him.

Steve breathes deeply in and out. On some level he realizes his outburst needs an excuse of some sort, so he babbles out, "You're so loud. Giving me a damn headache. Dumbasses." But he doesn't lessen his glare, if anything it intensifies.

Coach's eyes catch on Steve's hands and alarms go off in his head. The kid has started to scratch at the backs of his hands whether he realizes it or not. He knows he needs to ask, it isn't a question, but he isn't sure how to do it without singling Steve out in the way he always hates.

That's it. Steve shoves himself to his feet. He locks eyes with coach. "I need the hall pass," he says through clenched teeth. It's close enough to the end of period. And he needs to be sure not to miss her. He has to be waiting. His scratching gets worse.

Coach sighs. He can't help but wonder if this favoritism will one day backfire on Steve. "Fine, take it."

Steve doesn't bother. He never does. He rockets from the class and to Claire's locker. He continues to scratch. Scratch. _Scratch_.

He just needs to keep his hands off that locker, more specifically the lock. He wants so badly to break it, to get in there. Sure, odds are it won't be in there, just like her stupid room. But-but-

He lets out a shuddery breath. He needs to try everything. If he doesn't that will only be one more thing for his conscience to hold over him.

The bell splits the silence and he jerks to attention.

The students spill out. Fill the halls. So many. Yet that strand of white stands out in the crowd. She's coming. Here it is. The moment.

"Claire." He steps toward her.

Claire regards him with uncertainty.

Steve eyes her just as guarded. He searches for that spark, the darkness lurking just below the surface. "I need to see your bag." He knows what he told Jim, but it is his only choice now. "Please." He clasps his hands.

A smirk twists her lips and specks of yellow sully her normally brown eyes. "No."

A shiver races up Steve's spine, his heart skips a beat, and his eyes widen. No. He narrows his eyes and grits his teeth. He won't be stopped. He springs forward and seizes the strap, tearing with all his might.

"Let go!" Claire yells, pulling against him.

Steve flinches. It is very much her own voice. This doesn't bode well for him and he can already feel a hundred eyes on him, but there's no stopping now. He winds around behind her. Forget the bag. He dives into the right pocket and his hand closes around something solid.

Claire twists her arm up and seizes a fistful of his hair, yanks. "Drop it."

Steve responds by head-butting her in the back.

Claire flips her leg forward and slams it back. "Rule number three," she hisses.

Steve gasps and collapses. Now her voice is wrong. This isn't her. This isn't her. He screams it to himself. He has to remind himself of this to keep himself from doing something he'll regret. God does he want to do something. Deck her. Lay her out. No one treats him like this. Not anymore. But no. Not her. Not her.

She turns. "I said." She drives her foot into his stomach. "Drop it." Again. "Drop." Again. "It."

Steve waits for another kick, for her to lift a foot, then uses a hand to side swipe her.

Claire wipes out.

Steve heaves himself up, stumbles and shoves through the crowd.

"Steve!" he hears the voice distantly. Jim? Maybe. Probably. Angry? Who knows. He doesn't care. He tightens his grip. He has the staff. He _has_ it. Now all he has to do is use it. Get away from all these prying eyes and make a portal, not even a big one, just one big enough for him.

He runs, runs and runs and runs until he reaches a place secluded enough to try. There he lifts the staff far ahead of him and lets out a heavy breath, his gaze fixed on it. Right. Emotion. The strongest ones. He lets his eyes fall shut and steels himself against the pain of his childhood as memories flood him. Punches. Kicks. Bruised eyes. Bloody lip. Screams. Tears.

His hands tremble as the blackness crawls up the staff.

Worthless. Never quite good enough. Towering figure. Gravelly voice with words spat like venom. Face shoved into the dirt. He peeks to see that the blackness is only halfway there. He deflates and the energy fades slightly. No. No. _No._ What emotion could possibly be stronger? He scrambles to find the solution.

Then it hits him. He shifts gears, to memories that are fewer but that are infinitely more precious. Showing the goblin to Eli that first time. Him _believing_. The gruesome. Eli's terrified voice over the coms. The initial spark of Steve's protective instincts. Eli calming him with just the sound of his voice. That was the first time, but not the last. Meeting his parents. He smiles. His funny, nice, caring parents. Eli's acceptance of him even after he laid a harmful hand on him, his forgiveness, his…everything. Eli's presence fills him up.

He gasps. It does the same for the staff. He nearly fumbles it in his excitement and points it in the distance, focusing his energy. It shoots and he goes flying back from the recoil, digging his heels in to stop himself. But there it is. He stares wide eyed and slack jawed. The portal.

For a long moment he doesn't even move. Then he shakes his head fiercely, shakes away the daze, and charges through the portal. On the other side there is a massive skull staring down at him, piercing his soul not unlike Claire, and he falters. Atop it strange woman set ablaze.

"So. You managed to get here after all," it is a familiar voice, a familiar sinister curl to her lips.

Steve is terrified to look away, but he must. He must find Eli. So he tears his gaze away and gasps, the staff clattering to the rocky ground at his feet.

Lying sprawled out on the ground is Eli. His eyes are closed and he isn't moving.

Steve's heart stops dead. " _Eli._ " The scream rips from his throat as he races toward him.

At the sound of Steve's voice it is like an electric pulse is sent through every nerve in his body as he is jolted to attention. " _Steve._ " He scrambles onto all fours.

Steve's eye catches on the circle of rocks and he kicks them out of them way before dipping down and enveloping Eli. "Eli," his voice is breathy. "Eli."

Eli presses his face into Steve's shoulder and digs his fingers into the space between his shoulder blades, holding on for dear life. He has so much he wants to say, so much he planned with all the time he had stuck here, but in the face of the moment it all crumbles. _He_ crumbles. His body is wracked with sobs.

Steve runs a hand over Eli's head. "It's alright, Pepperbuddy. It's alright now. I got you," he says it for Eli almost as much as he says it to steady himself. He needs to believe it. He drags his gaze up, toward the blazing woman. After all, they are still in this crazy place.

The Pale Lady grins down at him. "You can have him," she assures. "The lengths you went to for your love have more than impressed me." Fed her for a long time to come.

Steve doesn't give her time to change her mind. He scoops Eli up as he springs to his feet and sprints, shivering as he is forced to turn his back to her. He dips down and nabs the staff as he passes, running close to the edge of the platform. Far from _her._

There he kneels with Eli, keeping one hand planted firmly on his arm. The other he holds the staff. He focuses his thoughts. Emotion. Only this time he knows the most powerful ones. The effect is instantaneous. But he needs a new anchor. Anchor. Anchor. Anchor. _Jim._ He shoots, leaps to his feet, and plows through.

Steve tumbles out along the ground, his roll stopped only as he hits a tree. Tree? He groans and unfurls, peering up through bleary eyes to see exactly where he landed.

Jim stands over him. Something between anger and relief is written across his face.

Steve isn't sure what to make of it, not until he sits up and registers the weight in his arms. He sucks in a soft breath and starts to attention, holding Eli tighter to his chest. "Eli." God why can't he say more than that?

Eli only responds by balling Steve's shirt up in his fists. He doesn't have the energy to muster anything more.

Jim sighs. "So you did it. You saved him." He can hardly be mad when faced with this end, especially not as he looks on at Steve running a hand over Eli's head to soothe the small boy's shaking. And those glassy eyes. Sure, there may not be tears yet, Steve is holding it together for Eli's sake, but it speaks just as loudly as all the tears in the world. It holds Jim at bay. "Just give the staff back." He holds a hand out.

Steve tosses the cursed object without taking his eyes off Eli. He doesn't need it. Doesn't want it. All he needs is the boy in his arms. The beat of Eli's heart steadies his world and for the first time in a week he breathes easy.

 **And that's it! Sorry, the Claire and Pale Lady stuff aren't being continued. Not gonna lie. Those were basically means to an end. I wanted a kidnapping plot and a way to get an emotional hug. Honestly I could have turned this Claire-Pale Lady thread into a story all its own, but I don't want to be confined like that. I want to be able to do any kind of moments I want depending on my mood. So yeah. Sorry if you were really wanting any kind of resolution on their end. I may continue the emotional effects this has on Eli though. I hope you liked. Please review!**


	15. Carnival

**Short, pure fluff. On the romantic side. Thought I'd give you a break after the last two chapters. lol This was inspired by a comic I saw in another fandom. Also this is set after a point where everyone knows they are friends. Enjoy!**

They go together, walking around the stands and peeking in on the games and prizes. The prices are ridiculous and get more than a few eye rolls from Steve, but of course Eli would be intrigued time and time again. There is at least one thing at each booth that he is compelled to tug on Steve's sleeve in order to point out. But he never asks to play. While some prizes are extraordinarily cute, he agrees they are nowhere near worth the prices.

Mostly they go about to stand back and watch other people try their hand at the games – usually to fail. It is a thrill whenever a couple walks away with a stuffed animal clutched to their chest. It almost gives Steve the motivation to try his own hand at it, especially at the sight of their faces – the bright grin and sparkle to their eyes. He'd never say it out loud, but he'd love to see Eli's face light up like that.

They are nearing the end of the loop of the carnival and it is as they hit one of the last booths that Eli comes to a sharp halt. His eyes widen as he stares up at one of the top prizes. Porg. His mouth hangs slightly.

Steve follows his gaze, then looks down at Eli. He smirks and makes a soft sound of amusement, but his gaze is fond rather than mocking. "You want one?" He tilts his head.

Eli starts and shakes away the daze. "What? No." He laughs, waving his hands dismissively. "They're no different than the prizes before."

Steve crosses his arms and looks at Eli as if he is stupid.

"What?" Eli whines. "I'm serious." He scratches at his head. "I don't want one." He turns hard on his heel and hurries away to prove his point.

Steve stares after him for a long moment. "Seriously?" What an idiot. Unfortunately that's _his_ idiot. He shakes his head. As if he didn't see right through that. He walks to the booth and lays down a ten dollar bill. "Gimme a game." He'll win that dumb penguin looking thing if it takes all day.

Eli leans against a tree a few booths down. He frowns and glances longingly back the way he came as he feels the emptiness by his side. So Steve did not follow. He drops his gaze to his feet. He rubs at his arm. It isn't just for Steve though. He is very aware of it. That dumb toy. He wants it too. But he doesn't want to be a bother. He doesn't want to have money wasted on him. So he won't say a word.

No more than ten minutes later Steve comes walking up. He lifts his head high and a smug smile splits his lips as he holds the weird creature under his arm. "Here." He offers it.

Eli blinks and perks. His mouth widens on instinct and his emerald eyes sparkle, betraying the lies he tries to feed Steve, "Wait! No. Really." He holds his hands out as if to push it away. "I didn't want…" His fingers close around it instead. "…one…"

Steve eyes him curiously as the boy stands with the stuffed critter not quite held close but not away either. He is so odd. Steve knows which he wants. "Just take it already, nerd." He's just so damn stubborn. "It's a gift from me to you." He gives Eli a particularly soft smile.

Eli peers at the Porg once more before finally drawing it to his chest and hugging it close to his heart. He grins and a light blush colors his cheeks. "Thank you." His eyes shimmer as he meets Steve's brown orbs.

A tender smile softens Steve's face. There it is. The look he wanted so much to see. "Anything for you."

 **If I could just draw, life would be so much easier. But alas. Also I feel like I've heard people who like Star Trek usually don't like Star Wars too...but look there was nothing even remotely cute when I googled Star Trek plushies. And that Porg thing was freaking adorable. I hope you liked. Please review!**


	16. Cover

**When The Darkness Comes by Shelby Merry is what I listened to while writing this. Honestly way more fitting for an aftermath to the freaking Claire incident, but my brain will not get on track and just do it already. I swear I'll get there though. lol Enjoy!**

They go together, but very much apart. They enter the arcade twenty minutes apart and never play the same game at the same time. They don't even linger within the vicinity of the other, usually a couple games away. Occasionally they'll waste money on a game and only half play in order to watch the other from afar, but it just isn't the same as those days they spend gaming at Eli's house. It causes a painful pang in their hearts, but they know better than to do or say anything. They simply continue the routine for an hour, until they are running pretty low on coins.

Eli wanders toward the claw machine. It is the only one he hasn't played and the only one he has no chance of winning. He stares wistfully into the container, surveying the tiny stuffed creatures from a minion to Darth Vader tightly packed together. He sighs. The odds are stacked high against him and anyone foolish enough to waste their money on it.

Steve grins and chuckles to himself as he wins yet another game. "Too good." He spins around and struts to the center of the room to check and see if there are any other games he wants to play. He is pretty sure he has played them all now. Beat them all too. That's when he notices Eli. He smirks. The dork probably wants one of those silly toys. It's such a childish whim at their age. And that alone should be enough to keep Steve from going anywhere near El right now, but he's gotten a little too comfortable with just walking up to his friend outside of school, and so he does just that. He stops just short of speaking, half afraid someone might wonder why he is talking to Eli and half because he doesn't want to break the peaceful moment.

Unfortunately it is broken only a second later. "Check it out," a boy jeers as they walk up. "Looks like little Eli's still into dolls."

Eli starts and glares at the boy.

A laugh bellows from the opposite direction as another boy comes and leans on the machine. "Cause the only reasons guys play this is for their girls. And I _know_ he ain't got a girlfriend."

Eli ducks his head his lips curl up in a pout. "I could have a girlfriend. You don't know."

They burst out laughing. "You hear that? He _could_ have one, he says."

Eli clenches his fist and does his best to scowl back at them, but there's no denying the hurt that flickers in his eyes. He wishes so badly to have Steve here to rescue him.

One boy's lips twist into a malicious grin as he pins Eli beneath his black stare. "What do you think, Steve?"

Steve snaps to attention. What? No. His eyes widen. He knew he should have never wandered so close to Eli. Mistake number one. They kept their distance in public for a reason damn it. But now he _has_ to answer. His heart beats faster. He can't just ignore a direct question, especially from someone he generally hangs with at school. _Generally picks on Eli with_. He swallows hard. This could be it. He could choose to make this the moment he breaks cover. No longer cares what people think of him. But when he opens his mouth, "Probably a queer."

Eli gapes and his heart plummets.

The boys continue to watch Steve expectantly.

Steve doesn't want to, his heart rebels against his words, but he has to keep going, "I mean," he scoffs, "have you _seen_ the way he looks at Jim. Or acts around him for that matter."

The boys cackle.

Eli is painfully short of breath and he struggles to keep his hands from trembling as Steve's words sink in. The laughter echoes in his head and he feels himself shrinking second by second. His stomach twists itself into knots and tears blur his vision. He isn't sure how long he can hold it together. He needs to get out. Out. _Out._ He bolts.

There is a pang in Steve's heart as he watches Eli flee. He couldn't see Eli's face, but he sensed that Eli was more upset than usual. The faint quiver about his body was especially telling. He wants so much to go after him, to make sure his friend is alright, but he has a feeling going empty handed would be mistake number two.

So he approaches the claw machine. It isn't much, but Eli was looking at them so it's something.

One boy smirks. "Winning one for your girl?"

Steve blinks and hesitates for a beat. "Yeah." He smiles and goes along with it. It's easier that way.

 **…**

It takes Steve way too many tries to get the stupid thing, especially with those idiots hovering over his shoulders and backseat gaming, particularly when they boo him for missing. Even once he manages it he has to endure a barrage of questions as to why in the world he'd go for the Star Wars one instead of something like a cute pink bunny. Was his girl seriously into that kind of stuff? He rattles off answers through grit teeth before getting out of there as fast as possible. He doesn't have time for this. He needs to get to Eli.

He is so focused that he drives right up to the house, only realizing he broke their vehicle distance rule when he opens the door to find himself face to face with Eli's mother. She pins him beneath a stare so full of hate that it makes his blood run cold. For a moment he is frozen, unsure of what to do next. Only able to stare into the eyes of the beast.

Angie sneers and turns hard on her heel. It's the only way to hold her tongue. She liked this boy well enough. He was good Eli. At least she _thought_. But her boy just ran to his room crying with Steve's name on his lips. And it's hard not to judge that. And that's why she walked away. To give Steve one last chance.

Steve lets out a breath and the tension drains from him. That…was a terrible sign. He casts a glance toward the stairs and his concern for Eli deepens. Eli's mother doesn't get mad, not like that. And she has _never_ looked at him that way. Did he really upset Eli that badly? He shuffles up the stairs, stopping just in front of Eli's room. The door towers over him as he stares, fear seizing control of his limbs and causing him to hesitate. It's something he's never felt when faced with Eli's room. He swallows hard, swallows the anxiety, and enters.

Eli lifts his narrowed eyes to meet Steve's, searing him with a scornful gaze.

Steve is taken aback, but the scorn is not enough to conceal Eli's deepest emotion, and Steve is rattled to the core by the sheer amount of pain packed into those normally bright green eyes. Now they are puffy and coated by a sheen of tears. There is a slight quiver about his friend as well. "Eli," he breathes, taking tentative steps forward.

"You ass," he says through grit teeth. Says what he wanted to say the instant Steve said those horrible things about him but was too afraid, too emotionally volatile. Fragile. _Still is_. He can feel his throat tighten even now.

Steve sits next him. He frowns as he drums his fingers against the small toy in his hands. "You know I didn't mean what I said, right?" His brow knit together. "But we've got to keep our cover. Otherwise people will figure out what we do."

"When are you going to admit it? Just admit it already," his voice is tight and cracks at the edges. His lips tremble along with his hands.

Steve stares blankly at him. "Admit what?" He searches Eli's face desperately. His friend is falling apart at the seams and he can't understand why. His words never did this before. And he even went so far as to call him a waste of space once!

"It's not about cover. It's _never_ been about cover!" Eli yells. "You're ashamed to be seen with me. For people to know you're my friend," he breaks into sobs and the tears spill down his face.

Steve's eyes widen and his heart beats double time. What does he do? What the _hell_ is he supposed to do? His mind goes into a frenzy. "N-No, that's not true." He reaches up to lay a hand on Eli's shuddering shoulder.

Eli smacks it away. " _Don't lie to me._ " He only cries harder, and every word stutters out of him, "I'm not stupid. You've hurt me enough today. Don't call me stupid too."

Steve swallows the lump in his throat as he watches Eli carefully, hung up on what exactly to do. What _can_ he do? "Eli…"

Eli struggles to steady himself, wiping an arm over his eyes. "I-I thought I could live with it. Being…being your dirty little secret. But then," his lip quivers and he tears up again. "You went and told them. You _told._ You knew how I felt about Jim. But you…" he buries his face in his hands and sobs harder.

Steve feels tears prick at his eyes and his heart cracks. He feels sick with himself. "I'm sorry," he whispers, his voice wavering. It's all he can find to say that isn't some feeble excuse. He could say again and again how badly he needs this – his stupid image. How it gives him power, a sense of being more important than he could ever dream of being anywhere else, makes him _special._ But for Eli, having a friend who is not afraid to admit it, that is just as important to him as Steve's image. So he knows better than to even try. Instead he simply gets up, slowly, sets the toy on the bed next to Eli, and walks away.

Eli gnashes his teeth, barely swallowing a scream as he seizes the Vader plush and throws it at the wall.

It bounces off the wall and rolls back to his feet.

Eli crumbles, sinking from the bed and to his knees on the floor. "I hate you," he says through his sobs. He grabs the plush and squeezes. "I hate you so much. I just-just…" he shakes his head. "Don't understand." He hugs the plush close to his chest and presses his face into it, his tears soaking the cotton. "Why am I not enough?"

 **K, remember the cute art that I said inspired last chapter? It was actually a claw machine and not a carnival. So I had it in my head boys would pick on Eli for looking at the toys in the machine, Steve would see it, win him something, and give it to him at his house to make him feel better. Cute, right? Just like the art. But then...my brain decided to angst it up. And Steve had to go and be an insecure jerk. I felt rotten getting rid of the cute completely by going with this horrible plot and so the short carnival chapter happened. Yeeeeah. In case the toy factor felt similar, that's why.**

 **I hope you liked the Eli angst. Don't get that as much as Steve angst. Also this needs to be a thing that gets covered in the show later if Steve tries to keep their friendship on the downlow for too long. Cause, like, Steve is probably legit Eli's only friend. Yet he is ashamed to be seen as his friend in public. And that just hurts to think about. At some point Eli would need to get upset by it too, even if nothing drastic like this happened.**

 **Also if you don't think Eli has a big crush on Jim then you are wrong and that is all there is to it. Please review!**


	17. Crossroads

**Sorry it took longer than usual. I have been feeling under the weather recently and it's not showing any signs of going away. x.x So updates will probably continue to be slower. I listened to Behind Blue Eyes while writing. Also a scene in this one was partially inspired by a piece of art by arrival-layne over on tumblr. I hope you enjoy!**

When Steve walks into school the next day people are snickering and whispering, but it feels like it is more than normal. And their eyes, there is a sort of devious light there. It sets him on edge. Unfortunately he doesn't have to walk far to understand what the spectacle is for them. Soon he is met with a sight that fills him with white hot shame. He ducks his head, keep his eyes down, tries not to see it, but he already knows what it says. The orange spray paint on Eli's locker is burned into his brain. _Fag._ He grimaces and swallows hard. He feels sick to his stomach, his mouth watery. It's his doing. He knows it. There were probably other things written there too, but he refuses to even glance that way. He's too much of a coward. And to think, Eli must go there over and over all day.

He keeps his head low as he enters the classroom. He doesn't know why. It's not like anyone is looking to single _him_ out. Then again, maybe they are. They might call on him to make some snide comment toward poor Eli and he, being the wretch that he is, would do it too. He knows it as much as he knows that it would make his own heart ache.

Unfortunately on the way he glimpses Eli's face and flinches, a pang hitting him in the heart. Eli's eyes are still vaguely red veined – probably from crying – and that only makes Steve feel worse. He stops and lingers by Eli's desk, opening and closing his mouth around empty words, before ultimately coming up empty handed and moving on. Because of course he wouldn't be able to say anything. Besides, if he stays too long then everyone in the class will wonder what is going on. He can't have that. So he keeps moving, all the way to his seat.

He doesn't look at Eli again for the rest of the period, or at least he tries his hardest not to. He clenches and unclenches his fists, focusing on how the veins bulge, plays games on his phone, and then he even starts listening to what is being taught in class. Truly pathetic. But he was never good at tunnel vision when he wanted it. So halfway through class the spitballs being shot across the room become impossible to ignore. Shot at _Eli._ It's nothing new, nothing he himself hasn't done in the past, but today it is being done with a much higher frequency. And today it is all his fault.

He cringes and grimaces against the bullying. Yet he does nothing. Not in first, second, or third. He simply shies away as the cruelty escalates. By lunch it reaches a new level. Steve spies the boys from the corner of his eye. While they were lurking from afar all day long, now they decide to make their way closer. It causes Steve's skin to crawl and he grits his teeth.

They lean on Eli's table and tower over him. Steve wishes he knew what they were saying. Actually, no he doesn't, because whatever it is makes Eli's expression tremble and causes a malicious glee to light up their faces. A fire lights in Steve. He wants so badly to do something. To end this. But he knows better. He can't. Especially since he _started_ it. When you start a rumor, or in this case a truth, telling people off for rubbing a victim's nose in it is a cardinal offense. That's common knowledge. Worse still, they are from very, _very_ different social circles.

Steve sneers and looks away from Eli and the horrors befalling him. If he doesn't look maybe it will be as if it isn't happening at all. _How childish._ His mind chides him. As he shifts his gaze he notices coach, sees his curious eyes on him.

Coach frowns and his brows knit together. He is supposed to be keeping watch over everyone, making sure no one is too rowdy, and more or less he is, but there is no denying it, he has developed quite the paternal instinct toward the boy. He picks up on the slightest shifts in emotion and he hates to admit it but any negative changes jar him out of his groove, just like now. He can scarcely focus on making his rounds of the lunchroom when Steve is so clearly distressed over something. His eyes flicker to Eli. He has a good guess as to what. His face creases. But those boys would hardly stand a chance against Steve. They aren't particularly big. Compared to Pepperjack, sure, but Steve could knock them flat if he so desired. And surely he does want it. His gaze returns to his sort of son. He can see it in his face.

Steve scowls and looks pointedly away, anywhere so that coach can't look him in the eye – read his expression. He hates when coach tries to do that. It's unsettling to say the least. He has enough to worry about already, feels rotten enough, the last thing he needs is to add coach and his stupid mind reading ability to the mix. He'll get through this just fine on his own thank you very much. Adults don't help with stuff like this. They just don't.

He continues to pretend not to see any of it through the rest of the day. At first the boys yell across the room, but the teacher soon puts an end to that, and by the very next class they've taken seats as close as they can to Eli in order to whisper slurs. Steve gets sicker and sicker with himself every period as he does nothing. How can he sit here and do _nothing?_ It builds and builds until the final bell tolls and he bursts from the class. He makes it outside, just barely, before he explodes. He smashes his fist against the brick wall. He chokes on a yelp and clutches at his hand, the pain vibrating out through his whole body and nearly causing his knees to buckle. He spits out every curse word that he knows.

When the pain finally shows signs of ebbing he peers down at his hand and sees skin scraped off his knuckles and blood dripping through his fingers. He grimaces, but it is not an unfamiliar sight. It is just one he has become unaccustomed to as of late. One he _definitely_ can't go home with. He returns to the entrance of the school and tugs on the door, but it doesn't budge. Son of a- He nearly hits just like he did the wall. Like that would help though. So he just storms off.

But without a way to get bandages he needs to stop the bleeding, so he presses his hand into his armpit against the shirt. He hisses at the pain. Yeah, when his mother goes to wash it a week later she'll notice and panic, maybe even have a full blown panic attack, so he'll probably throw this shirt away completely, but wiping as much of this blood off here and now is better than walking home and risking her or coach seeing. He'll hopefully beat them both home. Speaking of which, he needs to book it.

He wastes no time getting to his Vespa and hopping on. Only when he goes to grip the gas a crippling pain shoots through his hand. He gasps and releases it. No. He tries again. The pain causes him to double over. No way. _No way is this happening_. He rears back and kicks the vehicle. Because that's the solution, he chides himself a second after. He's never going to beat coach home now. He shoots off a strong of curses in his head as he starts the long walk home. He presses his lips into a thin line. Worse – he'll have to endure being driven to school by coach tomorrow too. Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.

It's way later than usual when he finally wanders through the door and it's no surprise to find coach waiting there on the couch. He had mentally prepared himself for that. But the best way to handle this is to act as if coach isn't even there. So he keeps on walking, his eyes trained forward.

"How are you doing?" Coach says out of nowhere. He knows better than to comment on the fact that Steve is late. That will set Steve on defensive from the start.

Steve pauses and sneers at himself for the moment of weakness. "Fine. Of course I am," he scoffs. "So I'm going to my room." He keeps walking.

"Then why are you holding your hand like that?" He raises a brow.

Steve grinds his teeth and shoves his hand down, but he is careful to keep it hidden in front of him. "I'm not holding it in any way."

Coach makes a soft sound of acknowledgement. "Then you won't mind me looking." He holds out a hand.

Steve tenses and turns hard on his heel. "Butt out, _coach_." He sears coach with his eyes.

Coach sighs, his expression worn. "I only want to help. You know that, right?" He can't help but notice the red on Steve's knuckles.

Steve glares for a long moment, but his gaze slowly loses its intensity. And he relaxes his hands. He takes tiny steps toward the couch and sits next to coach, but he tilts his body away from the man. He can't be sure if it is out of habit or because he is continuing to be petty. From the way he tucks his hands between his legs he'd lean toward the former.

Coach frowns as he watches the boy. "Can I see it?" He doesn't even hold his hands out. He just waits.

Steve hesitates. Such hesitation would have gotten him threatened not long ago. Then again, he would have never been asked to do anything before either. It lifts a certain weight from his shoulders and gives him the strength to draw out his hand and show it to coach.

Coach tempers his reaction, only a flash of worry gets by on his face. If he shows too much shock then Steve won't be as likely to tell him about something like this next time. He gently takes Steve's hand in his and looks it over. He doesn't like the blood or torn skin, but there isn't any bruising on his knuckles. That's far more important. He moves on to rotating Steve's wrist. No reaction. He bends Steve's fingers one at a time.

Steve curls his fingers away from coach each time he reaches for one, but he tries to act as if it isn't painful at all.

"Well, it looks alright. All things considered." He isn't exactly sure what Steve hit, not yet, but he's sure enough to know he should have broken his knuckles. He stands. "It needs to be treated though. I'll be right back, alright? So please wait." He hurries off to the kitchen.

Steve won't lie. His first thought was to dart to his room. But then coach said please. He isn't sure someone has said that to him in his whole life. Especially not in this house. His shoulders slump and he sighs, all his energy to move going with it.

Coach is more than a little surprised when he returns to find Steve right where he left him. A smile lights his face. He sits down and sets the bowl of water between his knees. He takes Steve's hand and dips it into the water.

Steve gasps and flinches and he has to actively work not to pull his hand away.

"Sorry, kid. But I've got to make sure it's clean." He goes over it for a minute and when he draws Steve's hand out it is no longer red with blood. He then sets to applying a knuckle bandage to each one. "Want to tell me what you punched?"

Steve huffs. "A wall. Brick."

Coach raises a brow. "Any reason?"

Steve shrugs. "I was mad. Didn't want to be mad anymore. Can't hit people to feel better anymore. So I hit the wall."

Coach shakes his head. What a rabbit hole. He could have just said why he was mad. Now he has to ask. "Is it because of Eli?"

Steve goes rigid. "Eli?" he scoffs. "I don't even know Eli. He's a nerd that I'd never associate with."

Coach finishes with Steve's hand and lets him have it back. "There seemed to be something going around today about him. Did you hear anything about it?"

Steve is quick to tuck his hands between his legs again before he clenches his fists. But there is no way to hide the disgust that flashes across his face. "It's all my fault," his voice is barely a whisper.

Coach watches him carefully. He doesn't dare speak and risk being the reason Steve stops.

"I told them he was gay." Steve averts his eyes. "I mean, I did it in a way that was picking on him, so they couldn't know if it was _true_ , but I guess Eli was so upset that…" he sighs. "So all today they spread it around school."

"That's pretty bad."

"Pretty bad?" Steve sneers. "I'm a _horrible_ human being. But I…I _had_ to. I just…need it." His shoulders slump. "But now Eli, he's-" He presses a palm to his forehead. "I just don't know what to do."

Coach sighs. "You're not horrible, Palchuk." He lays a tentative hand on the boy's shoulder. "You just have a lot of problems you have to work through."

Steve draws his gaze up to meet coach's eyes.

"But you do have to balance it with the things that matter most to you in life. Otherwise you might lose Eli completely."

Steve grimaces. "I know…" Too bad that's easier said than done.

"But hey, if you want a smaller problem to fix, how about instead of punching a wall you punch a pillow next time?" He grins.

Steve stares incredulously at him. "Seriously?"

Coach chuckles and shrugs.

"I'm going to my room now," he deadpans. He walks off. He has a lot to think about. A lot more serious things than how the conversation ended.

"Alright," Coach says to himself. Only tomorrow will tell if his words had any effect.

…

The night is entirely too long yet over in a blink. Steve tortures himself every moment of it and when he gets up in the morning he honestly can't say he has made up his mind. All the what ifs and convincing himself he doesn't need any of their approval has made his resolve feeble at best. Then the second he walks through those doors it all falls apart. Underneath their stares it's another story entirely. It always is. That has always been what has held him back from being open about his friendship with Eli.

Then Steve sees it. Sees _them_. Eric leans against the locker with a sharp toothed grin as he looms over Eli and the other boy stands in front of Eli making kissy faces. More importantly, he sees Eli's glassy eyes. It reignites his resolves and pumps fire through his veins. He storms toward them. "Cut it out." He shoves the boy in front of Eli.

The boy stumbles and makes a face. "What?"

Steve glares. "Are you deaf? I said knock it off."

Eli dares to peer up at Steve, but he doesn't dare to hope. Still, his heart beats a little faster despite himself. It's not a complete reveal, sure, but it's the most Steve has ever been willing to give.

Eric pushes off the locker. "What do you care?" He sneers.

Steve hesitates for a beat, then speaks with conviction, "Because he's my friend."

The hallway goes dead silent for a long moment. Then Eric utters a single syllable laugh. " _Friends?_ With that nerd? Don't you know what that means?"

Steve sears him with his stare. "Of course I know what that means. Why do you think I kept pretending not to like him?" He shakes his head. "But I don't care anymore. I. Don't. Care."

Eric scoffs. "If you really don't care, then you won't care about not being on the team anymore. Cause that's what'll happen if you're friends with that nerd."

Steve rolls his eyes, but his heart clenches at the thought. "As if you have any control over that. Coach is the only one who says who plays or not and that's all there is to it."

"Oh, right," Eric stretches out each word as he mocks, "run to daddy."

Steve's cheeks burn a deep red. His eyes dart to Eli. Not like it was much of a secret the way coach acted around the school, but Eli was the only one he had explicitly told. "He is _not_ my dad."

"Yeah, okay, sure. Daddy's boy."

Eli sees the spark of fury and eagerness to act in Steve's eyes and grabs at his arm. "Steve, don't," he looks hard at him.

Eric barks out a laugh. "It's even better than I thought. The nerd's got you on a leash."

Steve's lips curl into a snarl. " _Stop calling him a nerd._ No one calls him that but me. He's _my_ nerd. So if you don't stop saying and doing _all_ these horrible things to him then I'm going to break your face."

Eli's face lights up and his heart soars. If they weren't the center of attention right now he would definitely hug Steve. But Steve is probably mortified enough right now. Honestly Eli can't believe this is real.

Eric cackles. " _Your_ nerd? Keep talking like that and it won't be long before the whole school thinks you're gay too." A malicious smile curls his lips as he gives Steve a meaningful look.

Steve scoffs. "Unlike Eli, I have the ability to break every bone in your body if you aren't careful." He cracks his knuckles. "So back off." He steps toward Eric, towering over him. "Back off of Eli and back off me. And tell all your friends. Or else." He narrows his eyes, daring him to go against him.

Eric growls, but really there's nothing he can do. The best he can manage is to hold his ground until the bell rings.

The bell rings and the crowd disperses. That's the moment Eric and the other boy move along, leaving only Steve and Eli in the hall. Steve starts to walk away, but is stopped by a hand on his wrist. He pauses and peers down, his eyes falling on Eli.

Eli steps forward quickly and wraps his arms around Steve's arm, pressing his face against Steve's arm. Maybe he should have waited until they were far away from school, but he is just so overwhelmed with emotion. "Thank you," he murmurs, his voice wavering. His eyes are watery but for the first time in two days it isn't because he is hurting. "I know it must have been hard."

A smile softens Steve's face. He reaches his other hand up and pats him on the head. "Yeah." _But you are worth it_. The words dance on his lips, but he could never say it aloud. It's too vulnerable, lets Eli see too much of him. But maybe he'll admit it, one day.

 **It was fun getting to write coach for a change. I hope he is important in 3 Below. I want him to be an awkward but supportive dad for Steve. Steve needs it. Also it is rude that coach has no first name. 'Coach' is way too close to 'couch'. Please review!**


End file.
